Ami & Zoisite
by BabyAngelGirl
Summary: I fell in love with the senshigeneral romance. As you can tell, this one is Ami & Zoisite. I have a four part series planned.
1. Chapter 1

I just finished reading the Sailor Moon magna & just fell in love with the whole romance with the senshi/generals. So I decided to make 4 stories about them, starting with Mercury & Zoisite. Oh yeah, I'm using their Japanese names this time, just because I want to. I hope you like them! The stories will go like this; the Silver Millennium, then the present day, then into the future. Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon. I hope you like these stories…

"Momma!" a little blue haired girl ran up to a beautifully dressed woman with long flowing blue hair.

"Hello, sweetie." the woman greeted the girl with a warm smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." the girl nestled into the woman's arms. "I'm tired, momma." The girl nestled into the woman's arms.

The woman smiled. She walked down the hall, holding the sleeping child. She walked into a bedroom, where a man stood, smiling.

"Tired herself out already, did she?" the man walked over, kissing the woman on the cheek.

The woman smiled at her husband. "She's almost as hyper as Princess Serenity." She walked over to a blue bed & laid the girl down.

"Lets hope she doesn't become like that though." the man joked, earning a glare from the woman. "Just joking, sweetheart."

The woman tucked the girl in. "I know." She straightened up. "But Queen Serenity is one of my best friends, so watch what you say." She playfully hit him.

"Yes ma'am." The man saluted as he followed her out, leaving the girl sleeping.

Later that day

"Momma…?" the girl rubbed her eyes, waking up. She ruffled her short blue hair & stepped out. Smoothing down her blue dress, she called out louder. "Momma?"

Walking out the door, the girl called again. "Momma? Papa?"

The girl walked outside. "Hello?" She entered the garden area & gasped.

Sitting right in the middle of the garden was a boy with dark blond hair reading a book. The girl ducked behind a rose bush & watched him.

The two of them stayed like that for a couple minutes until a noise made them both jump. The boy put his book down & looked around, as the girl watched him.

The boy stood up & the girl realized he was from Earth. "No way…" she murmured, attempting to stand up, but her feet had fallen asleep, so she fell onto her face.

The boy turned in shock to see this girl facedown on the dirt. Quickly taking in her appearance, he realized this was Princess Ami of Mercury.

Smiling, he walked over to help her up. Ami looked up & took his hand. Once she stood up, the boy instantly bowed. "Your Highness." He said.

Ami frowned. "Don't call me Your Highness please."

"Then what shall I call you?" the boy asked.

"Ami." she smiled, dirt on her nose.

The boy reached over to brush it off. When he brought his hand back, Ami smiled. "What's your name?"

"Zoisite of Earth." He bowed once again, but Ami stopped him.

"Are you really from Earth?" she asked excitedly.

Zoisite looked confused, but nodded. "Yes I am. I am a protector of Prince Endymion of Earth."

Ami grabbed his hand & pulled him over to the bench he was sitting on a moment ago. "Tell me everything about Earth. I heard it's beautiful."

Zoisite was a little overwhelmed by her chattiness, but soon recovered. "It is beautiful. Especially the oceans…" He began.

The two of them sat, talked & laughed all afternoon. It wasn't until bell on top of the palace struck 6 times that they realized the time.

Zoisite stood up & helped Ami up. "I have to go, but it was nice talking to you." He turned to go when Ami grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I have something for you." She took off running into the palace, leaving a dumbstruck boy behind.

'What a peculiar girl…' he thought, shaking his head. Ami ran back, carrying something.

"Here you go." She handed him something. When he looked into his hand, he was shocked. It was a pendant of the Mercury family.

"Your Highness…I mean, Ami, I can't take this." He tried to give it back, but Ami shook her head.

"Don't worry. We have a lot. Plus, we're friends now, aren't we? Friends give each other things." She smiled.

Zoisite stood, staring at her. "I don't know what to say." he finally admitted.

"You don't have to say anything." Ami grinned.

Zoisite grinned back. "Thank you, I'll treasure it." He began to bow when he felt two arms surround him.

Shocked, the boy hugged the girl back, not sure what to do. When she let go, Ami giggled. "You're all red!" she pointed.

"Ami, dear? It's time to come in!" her nanny called.

"That's Nana. I gotta go, but will I see you again?"

Zoisite couldn't say no to Ami with her eyes full of hope. "Of course."

Ami broke into a smile. "Okay. See you later!" she waved as she ran off.

Zoisite shook his head. "What a weird day." He clutched the pendant, grabbed his book & walked off.

So, how was it? Not that much romance because Ami's, like, 7 or 8 here. I'll get more into the romance next chapter. Please RR


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon.

A 13-year old Ami was talking to Minako when Queen Serenity rose. Everyone became silent as the Queen welcomed them.

"Welcome to my palace." She went around, greeting everyone.

"Queen Meridian, King Meionite & Princess Ami of Mercury." All three bowed & Ami said. "Thank you for inviting us, Your Highness."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Thank you for accepting, Miss Ami."

Ami smiled & watched as she went off to the Mars family. Looking up, Ami whispered to her mother. "Why are we here again?"

"Shush, Ami. Don't be rude." her mother scolded the girl.

Ami withheld a groan. "Fine." she whispered back.

As soon as Queen Serenity finished, she stood in front, smiling. "Well, as you all know, Princess Makoto of Jupiter has turned 13, which means all five girls are of age."

The adults nodded as the girls exchanged confused looks.

Princess Serenity stood up. "Um, mother? Age of what?"

The others nodded as the Queen laughed, with all the other adults.

Ami didn't like being laughed at, but didn't say anything. She waited until the laughter died down & the Queen went on.

"Age to begin training as senshi."

The girls gasped, but were quiet as the Queen explained. "Each senshi will be given a planetary henshin wand, which only allows each senshi to use the amount of power needed for the most basic attack. As the senshi become stronger, the wand will change to accommodate the increase in the power the senshi may draw from her planet."

She turned & motioned for a servant to bring her a pillow with 4 wands on it. "The presentation of powers begins now. Mercury, please step forward."

After looking up at her parents, Ami stepped forward. Princes Serenity took a blue wand & walked in front of the Queen. "Princess Ami of Mercury, I present you with the wand of Mercury. Call 'Mercury Power Make-up', & use this power wisely.

Nodding, Ami took it & stepped in front of her parents. Lifting the wand above her, she called, "Mercury Power Make-up!" A baby blue light surrounded the young girl as she grasped the wand. Waving it around her body, a blue ribbon of light encircled her, changing her into Sailor Mercury. She finished with the baby blue glow of the Mercury sign behind her.

They all clapped as Ami looked at her outfit. "This is way cool…" she murmured, causing everyone to laugh.

Stepping back, Ami stared into space as her friends received their wands as well. When it was finished, the Queen smiled. "You are all now senshi."

The girls clapped with the adults, but Ami felt tired. Her mother noticed because she said, "Serenity, I believe the girls are exhausted."

The Queen nodded, looking around at all the newly transformed senshi looking tired. "Of course. You are all dismissed to go rest for awhile, but be sure to be at the ballroom in two hours. You will be announced by family & the senshi will be presented to the people."

The royal families of the Solar System filed out of the throne room to go to their own quarters.

Queen Meridian noticed her daughter yawn. "Sweetie, go get some rest. You will need it for the ball tonight."

Ami smiled at her mother. "Thank you mother, father." She bowed as she walked into her room.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep instantly, de-transforming as she slept.

An hour later, Ami was woken up by a young servant girl. Rubbing her eyes, Ami looked questioning at the girl, who bowed.

"Your Highness, it was requested you get ready for the ball."

Ami nodded. "Thank you." She stood up & stretched as she dismissed the girl.

Instantly, a woman & a man came in. "Your Highness." They bowed. "We are here to get you ready."

Ami nodded & sat down without a word. Half an hour later, she had her hair done & her makeup. All that was left was her dress.

As the 2 people left, Ami decided she would take a walk. "It won't take me half an hour to get a dress on."

She walked out of her room & began to explore the castle. She walked into the 'senshi chamber.' Looking around, she smiled. It was similar to a clubhouse, furnished with a bookshelf, a table, a couch, a sofa, even beanbag chairs and an entertainment system. The leftmost room at the very end is the Senshi conference room, where important matters the senshi don't wish anyone to know about are held.

She grabbed a book & sat down on the couch. She became so adsorbed in it that she didn't notice the time.

Finally finishing, Ami looked at the clock. Gasping, she dropped the book. It was time for the ball & she wasn't ready!

Sprinting out of the room, she dodged people coming in for the ball as she ran back to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she groaned when she saw most of her makeup was sweated off & her hair was a little messy.

"Oh well, maybe they won't notice." She grabbed her dress & changed. Putting on her shoes, she walked as fast as she could while looking graceful. Stopping just behind the door, she transformed & walked in, just as the Queen was finishing her welcome speech.

"Without further ado, I wish to present the queens and kings of the Silver Alliance!"

Trumpets sounded and everyone's attention turned from Queen Serenity to the other end of the room, where a grand staircase led to great double doors that were just being opened. An announcer stood off to the side, and as he began talking, every person in the ballroom, aside from the Moon family, knelt to show deference to the incoming royalty.

"Presenting Queen Meridian and King Meionite of Mercury, accompanied by Sailor Mercury!" the announcer cried out in the ballroom. The queen and king stepped into the ballroom, followed by a ruffled looking Sailor Mercury, walking as gracefully as a princess ought. The trio almost floated down the stairs and up the silver carpet to the row of thrones. After bowing/curtseying to Moon Queen and Princess, they turned left and sat in the thrones on the farthest left, Sailor Mercury taking her place behind and to the left of the throne of Princess Serenity.

Sailor Mercury ignored the look her parents were giving her. 'Wait, why did I even have dress up if I'm just appearing as Sailor Mercury?' she thought, but said nothing as her friends were announced.

As soon as Sailor Jupiter & her family was announced, the Queen stood up. ""Ladies and Gentlemen, these Sailor Senshi will be staying at the Moon Palace from now on. If you see one of them around the Palace, do not be afraid of them, but do not get in their way. For the rest of the night, please, enjoy yourselves!"

Queen Serenity finished the introductions as the orchestra started playing music louder again, but still soft enough that conversations could be carried on comfortably.

Sailor Mercury looked at her mother, who nodded. Letting out a huge sigh, she turned & followed her friends out the door.

As soon as the door closed, they began to talk.

"Ami, why were you late?" Rei teased.

"Shut up, Rei. It wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't." Makoto taunted her.

Ami stuck out her tongue & turned on her heel. Gracefully, she huffed off.

As soon as she reached her room, she sat down. "I know I'm supposed to be at the ball, but I really don't want to."

She laid down. "I'll just take a little nap…" She closed her eyes & dreamt about her planet & how she wouldn't be able to go back home for a while.

Knocking on her door shocked the princess, who immediately jumped up. "Who is it?" she called out, cursing her voice for cracking.

"Ami, dear?" her mother's voice came through the door.

"Yes, mother." Ami called out, trying to smooth her dress out & fix her hair.

"Can I come in?"

Satisfied with her appearance, Ami called out. "Yes."

She watched as her mother came in. "Dear, why aren't you at the ball?" She sat down on the bed.

"I kind of don't want to go mother." Ami admitted.

"I see…" Queen Meridian nodded. "Well, Ami dear." She grabbed her daughter's hand. "I know you don't want to, but there are many eligible bachelors waiting for you to dance with them."

Ami couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Mother, trying to marry me off already?" she joked.

"It's never too soon." Meridian joked back.

They both laughed until Meridian stood up. "Ready?"

Taking one last longing look at the bed, Ami stood up. "Ready."

The two of them made their way to the ballroom. Inside, Meridian kissed Ami on the cheek & walked over to King Meionite.

Watching her go, Ami turned to see 5 boys line up in front of her. Withholding her groan, she curtsied. "Thank you for coming."

The first boy with brown hair & brown eyes, bows & kisses her gloved hand. "You look beautiful tonight, Your Highness."

Ami rolled her eyes. "Thank you, sir."

He held out his hand & Ami took it. Leading her out on the dance floor, they began to dance.

This ritual continued for 10 or 15 dances. Ami finally excused herself & could hardly stop herself from running.

Outside, Ami let out a huge sigh. "Thank God." she murmured, staring at the Earth. "I wonder how Zoisite is doing…" she murmured, tears clouding her eyes.

Wiping them away, she walked down the stairs & sat down in the Royal rose garden. Picking a rose, she let out a curse as she pricked herself.

"One should be careful of how you pick a rose." a masculine voice called out.

Jumping up, Ami looked around, scared. "Who are you? Where are you?"

A deep chuckling split the silence. "Jumpy much, Ami?"

Ami turned to see a figure emerged. Looking around scared, she grabbed a rake & held it in front of her. "Stay where you are! I'll hurt you!"

But it was all talk. She was scared crapless & wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to let this person know.

"Whoa, Ami. Calm down." The voice became concerned.

"Who are you & why should I calm down?"

"Cuz I'm not here to hurt you." The figure emerged completely & Ami dropped her rake.

"Zoisite…" she murmured, staring at her long-lost friend. His hair had grown longer, but it looked sexy on him. He wore the uniform of Earth, but what she noticed most was his grin.

It held so much mystery, but at the same time familiarity. Ami couldn't help herself but run into his arms, tears running down her face.

Zoisite wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Shh, Ami, it'll be fine. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

Ami separated from him & wiped her tears. "Sorry for that." She blushed, but grabbed his hand. "Come on, tell me about what's been going on with you."

Zoisite laughed, but let himself be led. Sitting down on a bench, Ami looked at him expectedly.

"Well, Earth is still beautiful…" He stared into her eyes. "But not as beautiful as you."

Ami blushed & looked downward. "Don't say that…" she began to circle the bench with her finger.

Zoisite grabbed her chin & brought it up so her eyes meet his. "I mean it." He said, staring into her eyes.

Staring into Zoisite's eyes, Ami noticed something she hadn't before. A type of gleam. And before she knew it, she felt Zoisite's lips on hers.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him & kissed back with all her might. She felt his arms encircle her as she leaned into him so much that Zoisite fell off the bench, taking Ami with him!

After recovering, Ami blushed. "I am so sorry." she apologized.

She heard laughter & looked up to see Zoisite laughing. She felt foolish. 'He probably thinks I'm so stupid.' She felt tears appear.

A tear hit Zoisite on his chest & he realized his love was crying. "No, Ami. Don't cry." He wiped her tears away.

Ami couldn't stop, though. She sobbed into his chest, not even sure why she was crying. Zoisite just held her, rocking back & forth, talking softly to her.

After 10 minutes, Ami stopped & wiped her tears. "Sorry." she murmured, but Zoisite shook his head. "Don't be. It's good to cry."

Ami nodded & Zoisite stood up, helping her up.

"Um, so what does this mean?" Ami asked, a little shy after sharing their first kiss.

"Well, first of all, I need to say I love you & hope you love me."

Ami nodded, hugging him. "I do love you."

"Good. Now I'm going to ask you something."

Ami gasped. "Wait, I can't get…"

Zoisite shushed her. "No, I'm not proposing." He laughed. "I'm going to give you this & ask you to be my girlfriend."

Ami looked at the ring he had produced. It was pretty simple, but Ami thought it was beautiful. Tearing up again, she accepted. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Zoisite smiled a loving smile. "Good." He put the ring on & brought her into another kiss. But before it could get too intimate, Zoisite broke off.

Kissing the top of her head, Zoisite murmured. "I have to go. Earth still isn't allowed here."

Ami nodded & hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Visit me soon."

"I promise. And this time I mean it." He kissed her one last time, then walked off, leaving a flustered Ami.

"Ami? Where are you?" she heard Minako's voice call out.

"Coming!" Ami called back, staring at Zoisite's retreating back. She fiddled with the ring, smiling, then turned to go back to the party.

Awww, so much sweetness! Next chapter will be on relationship, then I'll get to the sad part. Please RR


	3. Chapter 3

So much love in that last chapter…I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Queen Meridian and King Meionite.

"Serenity, where do you think you're going?" a 14-year old Ami asked her friend as she snuck out of the castle.

Serenity stopped. "Hey, Ami." She turned, laughing weakly. "Just out for a walk."

"On Earth?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

Serenity shook her head, causing her hair to go everywhere. "No. No way. Nope. Not me."

Ami broke into a grin. "Sure, but you better take me."

Serenity stared at Ami, then began to laugh. "Geez, Ami, you scared me."

Ami laughed as well. "I do have that ability."

They began to walk outside towards the edge of the palace. "So, Ami, why do you want to go?" Serenity teased, knowing exactly why.

"Same reason as you." Ami shot back, giggling at the princess' red face.

"Should we invite the others?"

"It would take too long. Plus, Rei is doing meditation right now, Makoto is training in the gym and Minako is somewhere." Ami ticked off.

"Ok, but you'll be explaining if they find out." Serenity laughed.

"If is the key word, Sere. _If_._" _Ami laughed with her.

They soon reached the edge. Clasping hands, they began to focus all their energy on Earth. A bright pink and blue light encircled them and they disappeared.

Opening her eyes first, Ami looked around. "Wow, it is beautiful." She was about to explore when she realized Serenity was still grasping her hands.

"Um, Sere. You can open your eyes now."

The princess opened them cautiously. When she realized where she was, she let out a huge sigh. "Thank God I landed on land this time."

"You want to explain that?" Ami smiled.

"Well, you see, last time I came, I accidentally teleported over the lake, causing me to fall in."

Ami couldn't help but giggle at that. Serenity attempted a scowl, but giggled as well. "It was pretty funny walking up to Endymion with a wet, _white_ dress."

Ami giggled harder as Serenity went on. "But he was a gentleman and lent me his jacket."

Ami calmed down some. "Whew, that must have been fun."

"Loads." Serenity laughed. "Ready?"

Ami nodded. "Ready."

The two girls began to walk when an arrow shot at them! Pushing Serenity out of the way, Ami called out. "Who's there?"

When no one answered, Ami grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her along. "Come on, we have to get to safety."

The two took off running to the closest building, which happened to be a tools shed. Ducking behind it, Ami pulled Serenity down and put her finger to her lip. "We'll be okay, just be calm." She said mostly to just calm herself down.

She hadn't finished her training as a senshi. She barely knew the basics, not enough to fight on her own.

'But I have to keep Serenity safe. It's my duty.' she thought. Slowly taking out her wand, she began to transform when a voice called out. "No need for that."

Both girls jumped as Ami jumped in front of Serenity to protect her. Both calmed down at seeing Kunzite, a general for Prince Endymion.

"Geez, don't do that!" Ami hit him on the arm as Serenity giggled. "You scared the crap out of us."

"Sorry." Kunzite smiled. "But why are you hiding?"

"Someone shot at us." Ami told him.

Kunzite nodded. "I see…" He became quiet.

The three stood in silence until Serenity finally spoke up. "Kunzite, where's Endymion?"

Ami nodded. "And Zoisite?"

Kunzite laughed at their eager questions. "Endymion is at the rose garden and Zoisite is by the lake."

"Thank you." the both smiled, walking off.

"Wait, Serenity!" Ami called out.

The princess turned. "Yes, Ami?"

"I should go with you. Just to make sure."

"It's fine." Kunzite stepped in. "I'll walk her."

Ami looked at him. "You sure? I don't mind…"

"It's fine. Go find Zoisite. He's been moody lately and will only talk about you." Kunzite teased, as both him and Serenity laughed at Ami's blushing face.

Ami stuck out her tongue. "Shadup." She turned and walked off, but waved as she did.

Reaching the lake, Ami looked around expectedly. Seeing no one, she sighed. "Maybe Kunzite was mistaken."

"About what?" a familiar voice asked.

"Zoisite!" Ami turned and ran into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey, Ami." He greeted, with a warm, loving tone as he hugged her. He brought her chin up and kissed her.

Breaking apart, Ami smiled. "How have you been?"

"Lonely. Missing you." Zoisite admitted.

"I'm sorry. I've missed you too." She seemed downcast. "Can you believe it's been a year since I've begun training? I haven't seen my parents in a year." She felt tears come up. "I miss them so…" But she couldn't get out the last word, tears falling down her face.

Zoisite hugged her to him, soothing her. "Don't cry, Ami. You know I hate when you're sad. Please smile for me." He shot her his award winning smile.

Ami couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry, but I do miss them."

"I know, but I am sure they miss you too and you'll see them again when you turn 16."

"I know, but that's so far off." She pouted, causing Zoisite to laugh.

"Come on. I have something to show you." He led her away from the lake.

"What, Zoi?" she asked, trying to keep up with him, but he said nothing. Finally settling on enjoying his company, Ami went along in bliss.

He stopped, causing Ami to bump into him. "Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be." He said, covering her eyes. "Come on." he whispered.

"What is it, Zoi?" she asked, but he said nothing. Sighing, she went along with him.

5 minutes later, Zoisite stopped. "Can you uncover my eyes now?" she asked.

"Yes." He took his hands away and smiled as Ami gasped at the sight.

Millions of nasturtiums & golden rods covered the area. "How did you know these are my favorite flowers?" she asked, looking around.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me." He smiled as she reached out to red nasturtium and fingered it. "This is so beautiful." She turned. "Did you do this for me?"

He nodded. "This has been my project since I've last seen you."

Ami teared up & ran into his arms. "Oh, Zoi, thank you! No one has done this for me, ever."

"Can't imagine why. You deserve it." He hugged her back.

"Oh, Zoi, I love you so much." She murmured into his chest.

"I love you too, Ami." He kissed the top of her hair.

After staying like that for a few minutes, the two of them walked around the area, admiring the flowers, or in Zoisite's case, admiring Ami.

After 10 minutes, they walked out, talking and just enjoying each other company. Ami's hand was laced with Zoisite's and she held a golden rod in her other hand.

Zoisite stopped and put the flower in Ami's hair. "There, now a beautiful girl has a beautiful flower."

Ami blushed. "Thank you, Zoi."

He smiled and brought her into another kiss. They stood like that, kissing, until a voice interrupted. "Isn't this sweet?"

Breaking apart, Zoisite glared at the intruder. "What do you want Kazuo?"

The boy smirked at him. "Nothing." His eyes swept to a confused looking Ami. "But that is one nice toy you got there."

Zoisite growled. "Watch what you say Hokkaido."

Ami watched this exchange with a mix between interest & disgust. The boy in front of her had brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Um, Zoi, who's this?" she asked quietly, breaking the glaring contest.

"This is Kazuo Hokkaido, a solider of Earth. And he was just _leaving._" Zoisite said with so much spite glaring at the boy.

Ryou laughed. "I don't think so." He took a step toward Ami, grinning lewdly at her. "I like what I see."

Ami cringed at this comment and Zoisite growled even lower. "Touch her and die, Hokkaido."

"Oh I see. She's your property." Kazuo laughed.

Ami had had enough of this and spoke up. "Excuse me, I'm no one's _property_, but I do love Zoisite & like being with him." She poked his chest. "_But _I _don't_ like you, so you can leave, _now_." she glared at him as he laughed at her.

"How cute." He grabbed her hand and brought her into a 'hug.' "She has spunk, Z." He smirked at how she struggled.

"Get your hands off of me…" she growled.

"I don't think so." He bent down and captured her lips!

Ami was stunned for a moment, then became angry. Lifting her knee to kick him in the nuts, she shut her eyes in anger, not letting the tears fall.

But before her knee could reach, she felt Kazuo's arms loosen around her. Leaning back, Ami's hand instantly flew up to her bleeding lip.

Touching it gingerly, she heard scuffling. Turning, she gasped at the sight. Her usual well mannered Zoisite was beating the crap out of Kazuo, who didn't seem to be feigning well.

Ami ran to them. "Zoi, stop it!"

He paused, fist raised above the boy's face, shaking. "Why Ami? He kissed you, against your will."

Ami nodded, holding onto his hand. "I know. I know. But I'm fine. Please don't hurt him anymore. He's not worth it."

Zoisite seemed to be fighting a battle, so Ami broke out the heavy artillery. "Please, for me?" her eyes shining with unshed tears, lip quivering.

It must have worked, because Zoisite instantly let Kazuo go and wrapped his arms around Ami in a protective fashion.

"Fine. For you, I will." He whispered.

Ami nodded, tears threatening to spill. "Thank you, Zoi."

They heard a groan & turned to see a beat-up Kazuo weakly stand up. Ami broke out of Zoisite's arms and ran to the boy. "Here. Let me help you."

Kazuo stared at her. "Why? I was a jerk to you."

She hoisted him up, his arm around her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. You're hurt and need help." She began to walk. "Plus, my mother told me to always forgive and forget."

Shocked by this display of kindness, Kazuo said nothing but followed her, Zoisite close behind.

Once they reached the hospital wing of the palace, Zoisite showed his badge and the three of them walked in.

Serenity & Endymion came around the corner just as the three walked in. Serenity gasped and let go of Endymion's hand. "Oh my God, Ami! What happened?" she took in the bleeding lip and the fact that a beat-up boy was hanging off her.

Ami grinned, trying not to wince at the pain in her lip. "Nothing. Just a little scuffle. Can you show me the hospital wing?"

Serenity nodded. "Sure. Come on." She walked over and hoisted his other arm around her shoulders. Together, the three of them walked off, leaving Endymion and Zoisite behind.

Endymion said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. Zoisite wiped some dried blood off his lip and shook his head. "Don't say a word." He walked off in the other direction.

Endymion shook his head, laughing. "Don't think I want to know." He followed Zoisite.

Okay, so I'm going to focus on Zoisite in the next chapter. Warning, it gets sad. Please RR


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, warning sadness. But the heavy tears don't come until next chapter.

After Ami and Serenity went back to Earth, Endymion had called his four generals into the meeting room.

Sitting down, Nephrite was the first to break the silence. "Your Highness, what are we doing here?"

Endymion frowned. "What have I told you about the 'Your Highness' crap?"

"Sorry, Endymion." Nephrite apologized, bowing. "What are we doing here?"

"As you know, Earth was banned from the Silver Alliance a long time ago." Endymion began.

"Yes, we know that, Endymion. But what does that have to do with anything?" Jadeite asked, frowning.

"I was getting to that." He let out a sigh. "And as you know, relationships with Earth is forbidden by the Silver Alliance."

Kunzite nodded, not liking where this was going. "So this involves us." He stated.

Endymion nodded, sadly. "It seems that there is a great evil coming from the darkness. Someone named Queen Metaria is coming."

Zoisite nodded, not liking where this was going as well. "So what are we going to do?"

"Earth is the only planet that knows this information, so to protect the Silver Alliance…" He paused, shutting his eyes. "I'm ordering that no one shall leave this planet and no one shall enter it."

Realizing what this meant, Nephrite jumped up. "What do you mean? We can't see the girls anymore?"

Jadeite soon followed. "You got to be kidding us."

Endymion didn't look into their eyes. "Sadly, I am not. Until this Queen Metaria is dealt with, it is safer if the girls stay on the Moon." With that, he walked out of the door, leaving four dumbstruck men behind.

Jadeite frowned. "Well, that was uncalled for. For all we know, he could be seeing Serenity right now."

Kunzite, being the oldest and wisest, gave Jadeite a glare. "Don't ignored His Highness' demand. And if all I have to do to keep Minako safe is stay away from her for a little while, I can deal with that. I'm sure the rest of you can also." He stood up and left.

Zoisite stared into space as he unconsciously heard Nephrite & Jadeite argue about something. Saying nothing, he stood up and walked out, leaving the two behind.

He instantly walked towards the garden of nasturtiums and golden rods he had made for Ami. Fingering one, he let out a sigh. "I'll miss you so much Ami, but I do want to keep you safe, so please don't come here."

Walking out, he saw a woman with purplish-black long, wavy hair wearing a peasant dress below the knee that was purplish-black, with an apron, brown sandals, earrings, a ring, a necklace, a headband and a belt standing by a large blackish gray blob.

"What the…" Zoisite wondered out loud, deciding to investigate. Hiding behind a tree, he listened in.

"But my Queen, you must wait a while. They are beginning to catch on. We should lie low…" the woman began, but to Zoisite's surprise, the blob grew eyes!

"Don't tell me what to do, peasant. Without me, your precious Endymion would be dead by now."

Zoisite gripped his sword, anger coursing through his blood, but decided to listen it out.

The woman gasped. "No! You can't hurt him!" She gripped onto her dress. "I love him." She admitted.

The blob laughed. "But he sure doesn't love you. He's all over that precious Princess Serenity, isn't he?"

The woman gasped. "No, people from the Moon are not allowed here. It can't be."

The blob cackled. "Really?" It created a screen showing a scene from earlier that day. Endymion was hugging Serenity close to him.

Both the woman and Zoisite watched as Endymion brought Serenity into a kiss. The woman gasped, tears spilling over. "No, he can't be. I love him."

The blob brought the screen back. "You can do something about it. If you become more powerful, he'll love you. If you get rid of Princess Serenity, he'll love you."

The woman clenched her hands into fists. "Fine, what shall I do?" she asked, weakly.

"Just let me take care of it." The blob cackled, swirling around her.

Zoisite watched as this peasant woman was taken over by this blob. Right in front of his eyes, her hair became red and her dress changed to a long, floor length purple dress with no straps. Her nails became long, her ears pointed and a staff appeared.

Zoisite gasped as the woman turned around. Hiding behind the tree, Zoisite debated whether to fight her now or call for backup.

The woman didn't give him much choose though, for she sliced through the tree trunk with her staff!

Jumping back, Zoisite unsheathed his sword and held it in a defensive pose. "Don't make me hurt you, Miss. I do not wish to."

The woman laughed. "Hurt me? You're pathetic." She began to fight him, but realized Zoisite was very skilled.

After 10 minutes of endless dueling, Zoisite was on the offensive. Holding his sword to the woman's neck, he growled. "Now tell me who you are and what you want on Earth."

The woman laughed. "My name is Queen Beryl and I wish to conquer Earth & all of the universe."

Zoisite shook his head. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He held the sword closer, wanting to shock her, but not kill her.

Beryl looked into his eyes. "You know, you are a very skilled fighter. No wonder you are a general to my sweet Endymion."

"He is not yours. He loves Princess Serenity of the Moon and she loves him, so leave them alone."

Beryl cackled. "Of course he does now, but it's because he doesn't know better. Once I'm done with him, he'll be putty in my hands."

"Not likely, witch." Zoisite growled.

Beryl's reddish-brown eyes flashed with anger. "No one calls me witch and gets away with it." She growled, creating an energy blast, sending Zoisite flying backwards.

He cried, hitting his head on the ground. The last thing he remembered was the voice of his comrades.

"Ow, my head. Why does it hurt?" Zoisite groaned, reaching up to rub his head, but realizing he couldn't.

"But how?" he wondered out loud, then realized he was chained down. "What's this?" He began to struggle.

"So you've awakened." a feminine voice cooed.

Looking up, Zoisite glared at Beryl. "You! What are you doing & where am I?"

Beryl laughed. "My lair of course. Your new home."

"Over my dead body." He growled.

"I actually have an easier way." She tapped the ground with her staff three times. A capsule surrounded Zoisite.

"What's this?" he exclaimed, before a black light formed around him. It seeped into his mind, erasing all his memories of his friends, protecting Prince Endymion and Ami.

A single tear escaped his eye before his memories were completely gone. 'I'm sorry, Ami. Guess I won't be able to see you again soon. But I will find a way back. I promise.' Then everything went black.

Ohh, poor Zoisite. His memory was erased! The next chapter is the last one during the Silver Millennium, then I'll move into the present day. Please RR


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, major tear works now. Everything is going to come crashing down on Ami's perfect world & the Silver Millennium. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Watching Serenity and Endymion dance happily, a 15-year old Ami couldn't help, but feel depressed that she hadn't been able to get in touch with Zoisite for a whole year.

Frowning, she sat by her friends, who were as depressed as she. Their loves have seem to disappear as well. No one knew anything, but every time they brought it up, Endymion would become quiet and shake his head, saying 'No one knows what happened.'

Sure, many men have attempted to ask Ami out, but her heart was set on Zoisite. Sighing, she stood up. Three pairs of eyes followed her.

"Where are you going, Ami?" Minako asked.

"Just outside. Don't worry." Ami smiled weakly, walking out onto the balcony. But she stopped, seeing Endymion and Serenity on it.

'I really shouldn't eavesdrop, but I want to hear what they are saying.' So against her conscience, she listened in.

Endymion hugged Serenity. "Metaria is not human. She is the collective energy of human hatred. Beryl is a sorcereress. She wants to rule the Earth and Moon by using Metaria's power. We must do something or the Moon will fall. The massive energy of Metalia must be neutralized to stop Beryl's plan. I need your help, Princess Serenity. Do you believe me?

Serenity leaned into his chest. "Yes…"

Endymion lifted her chin up. "Serenity…"

Serenity looked into his eyes. "Endymion…"

But Ami turned before she could intrude on a private moment. But something Endymion said worried her. "Who is Metaria?" she wondered out loud, but wasn't able to ask anyone else because the bell was rang.

Running in, Ami instantly found her friends. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Kingdom is under attack! We have to fight!" Rei shouted, lifting her hand up to transform.

The others followed and the four still in-training scouts ran out to meet the enemy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mercury shouted, standing in a defensive pose.

Laughter was heard through the smoke. "Don't be stupid, Sailor brats!"

Mercury felt her heart stop at the voice. It sounded so familiar. 'But it can't be…he's on the Earth's side, right?'

But her hopes were punctured as soon as four figures stepped out from the smoke. Her eyes widened. "Zoisite?" she weakly cried, not believing her eyes.

But it was true. Wearing a dark blue outfit, her love stood, holding a shield and a sword. But what hurt the most was his eyes. As many times as Mercury had stared into them, they only held love & compassion. They now held hate and coldness.

The others seemed to be having problems realizing their loves were the enemies. But Mercury just focused on Zoisite. "But why?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Because we are tired of you Moon people living long lives & wish to end them!" He flew at her with his sword out.

Mercury was still shocked that she didn't move in time. The sword sideswiped her side, making a slight cut, but she still cried in surprise and pain.

Realizing what she had to do, she put her hands together, tears forming, as a large bubble formed. As the bubble gathered energy, she spun around and it rested in front of her hands. She then sent the bubble out, and it turned into hundreds of bubbles.

Zoisite was confused and blinded. "What's this!" he screeched, not paying attention.

The next thing he knew, Mercury kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back. He skidded a few times, air knocked out of his lungs.

He saw Mercury's face in his, tears falling down her cheeks. 'Why is she crying?' he thought and had a flash of something familiar.

"Please, Zoi, don't do this." Her voice was so sad and the name she called him brought another flash of memories back.

"Who are you and what are you doing to me?" he asked, pushing back.

Mercury landed on her feet, but continued to cry, walking over. "Please Zoi, remember me. I know you must be confused, but just listen." She grabbed his hands and brought them together.

"No!" he cried, swiping his sword. It hit her right in the gut. She stumbled, but continued to hold on, not doing anything about the blood she was loosing.

"Please listen. For a few moments." She begged, tears falling onto Zoisite's hands.

Against his own will, he nodded slowly. "Fine. Just a moment."

Mercury grinned weakly, blood running down her leg. "Thank you." She took a deep breath, but didn't let go. "My name is Sailor Mercury, but you also know me as Princess Ami of Mercury. Remember the ring you gave me two years ago? Remember the promise to always be with me? Remember how much you love me and how much I love you? Please remember." She begged, sobbing by now, but not letting go.

Zoisite watched with grim curiosity, but he couldn't help but feel like bringing her into his arms and making her stop crying.

'Why would I do that?' he cursed himself. 'She's the enemy…right?' he thought, staring at her.

She continued to sob until a blast was sent their way. She realized only one of them would live, so she shielded Zoisite with her body, taking the whole blast!

Both of them were sent backwards, Mercury acquiring many cuts and bruises. When they finally landed, Zoisite was shocked that this girl, his enemy, had shielded him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, staring at the girl as she took shallow breaths.

"Because…I…love you…so much…Zoisite…" she gasped out, eyes bloodshot.

Zoisite watched her and pulled her into his lap. "You are a stupid girl for doing that. You could have saved yourself, but you put yourself in danger for me, your enemy."

Mercury laughed weakly, eyes drooping. "You are not my enemy. You could never be. Even if you hurt me anyway you can, I still know I love you with all my heart and somewhere, somehow, I know you love me as well." She gasped, clutching her chest.

Zoisite watched as a pendant appeared on her neck. Staring at it, he fingered it, then as if a switch was hit, all his memories came flying back to him.

He blinked a couple of times, then gasped, looking down at Mercury. "Ami, my love! You'll be fine. Please don't leave me."

Mercury weakly smiled. "I'm so happy you remembered. Please be safe and know I have and always will love you." She slowly began to close her eyes.

Zoisite began to feel a stab of panic. "No, Ami. Don't die. Please, I need you so much." But she didn't answer him. He felt for a pulse, but felt nothing. Sorrow and anger coursed through his blood as he held the dead girl to his chest. "Ami, please come back. I love you so much." He felt tears appear, but didn't do anything to stop them.

Holding her, he stood up, tears running down his face. He walked her over to the rose garden, or what was left of it, and placed her on the very bench they had meet so many years ago.

Standing up, he had anger in his eyes. "I will avenge you, my love. And then I'll find a way back to you. I promise." He strode into the heat of the battle, knowing full well he would not come out alive.

And you know the rest. I can't believe I wrote something that heartfelt. Well, actually, I can. So done with the Silver Millennium and into the present. Please RR


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, sad chapter last time. Okay, we're fast forwarding 1000 years into the future (aka the present day). Hope you like. I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, watch out!" Mars screamed as she dodged the energy blast herself.

The blue-haired girl looked up from her computer and did a flip to dodge the vines of the youma. Landing on her feet, she shouted out. "Aim for it's left ankle! That's where it's weakest!"

Moon nodded and began to get her tiara ready, but couldn't get a clean shot. "I need someone to hold it down!"

Exchanging looks with Mars, Mercury nodded. She put her hands together as a large bubble formed. As the bubble gathered energy, she spun around and it rested in front of her hands. She then sent the bubble out, and it turned into hundreds of bubbles.

"What's this?" the youma cried as it was blinded by the bubbles.

"Fire Soul!" A fireball flew at the youma, shocking it.

"Do it, Sailor Moon!" Both senshi shouted.

Moon nodded. "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara flies at the ankle and the youma is destroyed.

Once the light dimmed, the senshi gathered. "Good work, girls." Mercury smiled, wiping some sweat off.

"We would have been done faster if Miss Moon over here would have dropped the ice cream and ran." Mars accused.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who was chomping down on popcorn as we ran?" Moon shot back.

Shaking her head, Mercury waved to her fellow senshi. "See ya, guys!" Of course, they were already in the argument and didn't hear her.

Sighing, she leaped onto buildings and finally landed on the highest one. Detransforming, she walked in through the door on the roof. She walked down a hallway until she reached door number 1.

Walking in, she called out, "Mother? Are you home?" She took off her shoes, slipped on her slippers and shut the door.

Walking into the kitchen, she looked around. "Mother? Hello?"

She turned to the dry erase board. It read:

Ami sweetheart,  
I'm sorry, but I have to work late today. There are sandwiches in the refrigerator. Help yourself and I should see you later tonight.  
Lots of love,  
Mother

Sighing, Ami erased the board, wrote a quick hello note herself & opened the fridge. Grabbing some sandwiches and a water, she shut the fridge and walked over to the dining room table.

Sitting down, she began to eat in silence. When she was done, she cleaned up. She stood at the sink, just staring into space.

For some reason, tears began to form. 'Why would I cry? Mother's always been late before…' she thought.

"Well, might as well get started on that math homework." She walked over to her backpack when her phone rang.

"Hello, Mizuno resident. Mizuno Ami speaking. How may I help you?" She politely greeted.

"Geez, Ami-chan, you're so polite." Minako's voice came on.

"Hello, Minako-chan, how are you?" Ami greeted her friend.

"I'm good, just got back from shopping and you won't believe the cute dress I got!" Ami heard Minako look around for the dress and couldn't help but smile at her blond friend's antics.

"Found it!" Minako's voice was heard. She came onto back onto the phone. "It's so gorgeous! Totally depleted my bank account, but it's fabulous!"

She began to describe it and Ami listened, laughing at the right moments. She sat down and started doing her math homework.

"Ami-chan, what are you doing?"

"Just homework, Minako-chan." Ami erased a mistake she made and continued on.

She heard Minako groan. "Ami, come to the arcade with us. It'll be fun."

"Us?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the girls, Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan. The usual." Minako continued.

Ami couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I'll meet you guys there."

She heard Minako cheer. "See you later, Ami-chan." She hung up.

Ami stared at the phone, shaking her head before placing it back on its hook. "So much energy, that girl has." She walked over to her math homework. Sighing, she closed it and placed it back in her bag. "I can finish it when I get home."

After writing a quick note on the board in case her mother got home early, Ami put on her shoes and walked out. She locked the door & began to walk to the arcade.

20 minutes, she walked in to hear Usagi & Rei arguing again, Minako flirting with Motoki and Makoto intently into an arcade game.

Shaking her head, she walked in, causing the bell to ring. Everyone looked up and smiled. "Hey, Ami-chan." Her friends chorused.

"Hello, everyone." She walked over to join Minako and Motoki. "How are you, Motoki-san?"

"I'm fine, Ami-san. You?" Motoki wiped the counter and placed a milkshake in front of her.

"Arigatou." she smiled, taking a sip.

"Dou itashi mashite (You're welcome)." he smiled, then went back in the backroom.

Minako turned to Ami. "So, aren't you glad you came?"

Ami couldn't help but smile. "I guess so. I haven't had time for fun lately. With placements coming up and all." She giggled as she heard a group moan.

"Ami-chan, why did you have to remind us?" Usagi whined, walking over, finally done arguing with Rei.

"Sorry, but it's true." She took another sip as her four best friends sat next to her.

"Still…" Usagi whined, causing everyone to laugh.

They began to talk about boys, school (against Usagi's wish) and just stuff in general.

Ami looked at her watch and was shocked that she had spent 2 hours there. "Oh no! I have to go!" She finished her milkshake, put enough money down with a tip and stood up.

"Ami-chan, don't go." Usagi whined, hugging her, but she was smiling.

"I do have math homework to finish" Ami told them.

After a few moments, Usagi let go, pouting. "Fine, Ami-chan, if you must." But she was smiling. "Sayounara, Ami-chan." She waved.

"Sayounara, everyone." She waved as she walked out. She turned left and began to walk home.

She stopped by a garden though. She couldn't stop the feeling, it was as if something was pulling her.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to walk around the garden for a while, Ami walked in and just enjoyed the flowers.

When she came to the nasturtiums and golden rods, she couldn't help but feel a stab of sorrow. 'Why am I feeling this?' she thought, reaching out to touch it, but she received a flash of another place, exactly like this, but someone was standing next to her.

Blinking, she retracted her hand. 'That's weird.' She felt something wet hit her hand. Thinking it was raining, she looked up, but realized it was her. She was crying!

"Why am I crying?" she murmured, wiping the tears away. "I'm probably just tired. I should get home before it's too late." She turned and left the garden, walking straight home.

As soon as she reached her house, she shut the door, put her slippers on and walked into the room. Deciding to take a little nap, she shut her eyes.

Dream mode

"Where am I?" she thought out loud, looking around. Looking down, she was shocked to see she was wearing a blue dress!

"How did I get into this?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Sweetheart…" a feminine voice called out.

Spinning around, Ami looked around for the owner. She saw two figures, one female, one male. "Who are you?" she called out.

She saw the female figure smile. "You should know us, sweetheart. We're always in your heart."

Ami was confused. "What do you mean? Just tell me." She took a step forward, but tripped over an unseen obstacle.

Expecting to hit the ground hard, she was surprised when two arms stopped her. Looking up, all she could see was a figure with brown eyes.

She knew she should be frightened, but she felt oddly safe as the figure placed her back onto her feet. Looking up, she asked "Who are you?"

The figure's eyes blinked a couple times, then he turned to go. Panicking, Ami reached out to him, "Wait!"

But when she reached his arm, it was as if he was smoke. She went right through him and began to fall forward.

"Ami, dear!" a feminine voice shook Ami.

Ami opened her eyes and looked up to see the blue eyes of her mother. "Mother…" She began, sitting up, still looking around her room.

The woman frowned and sat on the bed. "Sweetheart, are you OK?"

Ami nodded. "Hai, gomen…" She began, fiddling with her fingers.

Her mother stared at her, then stood up. "If you're sure…"

Ami nodded. "Of course mother. Just a little cat nap." She smiled weakly and stood up. "I should finish my math homework."

The woman nodded. "Well, it's nice to see you honey. Did you already eat?"

Ami nodded. The woman smiled. "OK. Well, I just came home to say hello and grab some papers." She lifted the papers to show Ami.

Ami couldn't help but feel sad that her mother was going back to work. "Okay, mother. Sayounara." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Sayounara, Ami." She hugged her only daughter and walked out the door, leaving Ami behind.

Sighing, Ami shook her dream out of her head and began to work on her homework.

Okay, so no romance. Just sort of underlying the boring stuff. I'll get to the other stuff next time. Please RR


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, not much romance, but a lot of suspense and confusion. I don't own Sailor Moon.

The next day at school, Ami was working on a test in her history class when someone in the room fainted.

The teacher jumped up and, with help from another student, brought the girl onto her desk. "Someone get the nurse!" the teacher shouted.

Ami stood up and calmly walked out of the classroom. She walked down to the nurses office and told her the story.

"Goodness!" the nurse gasped. She jumped up and gathered some stuff.

"Would you like me to carry some?" Ami offered.

"Why, thank you." The nurse smiled as she handed Ami some stuff. The two of them walked out & down the hall to the room.

But for some reason, Ami felt something bad was up. Stopping in the hallway, she watched as the nurse walked in.

"AAAAA!" the nurse screamed. Ami dropped everything and ran inside. She gasped.

Everyone on the classroom had fainted and white waves were coming out of them. Ami narrowed her eyes. "The Dark Kingdom…" she murmured.

"The what?" the scared nurse asked.

Ami bent down and helped the nurse up. "You need to go back to your office."

The nurse stared at her. "Are you crazy? What about these people?"

"They'll be fine, but you better go. Now." Ami began to raise her voice, so the nurse nodded and ran back to her office.

As soon as Ami heard the door lock, she took out her communicator and punched in Usagi's number.

Usagi's face came on. "Geez, Ami-chan, this thing began to beep during class and..."

But before Usagi could finish, Ami interrupted. "Usagi-chan, we have a problem. The Dark Kingdom's here. Come upstairs to my classroom."

Usagi nodded. "We will." She shut it off and Ami called Rei andMinako.

After she got off the communicator with Minako, she turned. "Well, might was well transform now."

"Mercury Power Make-up!" she shouted, holding up her henshin pen as it began to gather energy. Ami then used the pen to create streams of water around her body. The water disappeared and showed Ami completely transformed. Sailor Mercury spun around once and landed in her final stance.

She ran in and instantly brought out her computer. "Ok, these people need medical help, but can survive for now."

"Question is, can you?" an evil voice cackled.

Mercury turn and was face to face with a youma. Acting on instinct, Mercury kicked it in the gut, sending it flying back & out the door.

Moon & Jupiter appeared. "Geez, Mercury. Anger management, much?" Moon teased.

Mercury smiled. "Well, it scared me."

"Lets get this over with. I don't want this going into lunch." An antenna extended from Jupiter's tiara. Lightning collected at the top of it. Jupiter's arms are crossed in front of her body, right below her face. Her palms are facing inward, with her forefinger and pinky sticking up (all other fingers are down). Jupiter's ponytail is sticking up in the air. While doing this she yells "Supreme...". As Jupiter brings her legs up to her body (like she was getting ready to do a cannon ball) the lightning starts to form in a circle shape. The lightning then moves in towards her faces, and clumps together. Then Jupiter quickly moved her arms and legs out, and the lightning exploded towards the youma. She finished off the attack yelling "Thunder!"

The thunder flew at the youma, shocking it.

Moon began to do her tiara, when the youma attacked with it's own version of Supreme Thunder!

"No way!" Jupiter exclaimed, as the three dodged it. "It copied my attack!"

The youma stood up, laughing. "This is too easy."

"Think again, youma!" a feminine voice shouted as a fireball flew at the youma.

"What?" the youma turned and saw the fireball. Barely dodging it, the fireball fly right by Moon, burning a part of her meatballs off.

"Hey, Mars, watch it!" she shouted, putting it out.

"Sorry." Mars huffed. "But if you had been paying attention, that wouldn't have happened."

"Excuse me?" Moon frowned, walking over.

Mercury watched this until she realized the youma was still alive most likely. "Moon, watch out!" she shouted, running over.

Moon stopped and turned, not seeing the youma behind her, ready to slash at her. Mercury bit her lip and ran faster.

Moon realized what was going on and turned. She screamed and Mercury kicked it in the gut. The youma fly backwards with Mercury flying back with it. Only problem; they both flew out the window of a three story building!

"Mercury!" the others screamed, running over to watch their friend fall with the youma.

As they fell, Mercury prayed to God she would live. Seeing something, she prayed it would work. Extending her hand, she grabbed onto a balcony & was stopped, but her arm jerked, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stay there, we'll be right there!" she heard Venus yell as the others ran out the door.

Mercury prayed they would hurry. Her arm was hurting and she didn't think she could hold on any longer.

She decided to try to pull herself up, but just as she reached the top, her hand slipped and she fell!

"Mercury!" Venus shouted, reaching for her and barely grabbing her.

For the first time, Mercury actually began to cry. "Please don't let go…" she begged.

"I won't." Venus promised. "Come on guys!"

The others began to pull Mercury up. Just as they were beginning to lift her, her glove began to slip off her hand!

As she jerked, everyone held their breath, Mercury crying harder. "Please…" she prayed.

The glove slipped some more as the others began to reach to her actual hand. "Come on Mercury! You can do it!" Jupiter cried, reaching.

Mercury reached up to grab Jupiter's hand. But just as she was almost there, the glove slipped and Mercury began to fall!

"No!" they all screamed as they watched Mercury scream as she fell.

'Please, I don't want to die!' she thought in her head, shutting her eyes.

But just as she almost hit the bottom, a figure jumped out of nowhere and caught her!

The senshi stood in shock as the figure leaped off to the top. "Lets go, girls!" Mars motioned, as they ran back upstairs.

Mercury opened her eyes to see a pair of brown eyes. 'Just like my dream.' Except these eyes had a different look to them. It was as if they were the same color, but held a different emotion; something like, hate.

Letting her go, the figure stood back. Mercury looked at her savior. He had long dark blond hair, the brown eyes and wore a blue outfit.

Something about this made a memory come back to Mercury's mind. A memory of them exactly like this a long time ago.

Finally finding her voice, Mercury asked. "Who are you?"

"Name's Zoisite." the man said, causing a jolt in Mercury's mind.

'Zoisite? Why does that sound familiar?' she thought. "Well Zoisite-san, arigatou gozaimasu for saving me." She reached out her hand to shake his, but he didn't react.

"Don't think I'm on your side. I'm with the Dark Kingdom." He floated up, causing Mercury to widen her eyes.

"The Dark Kingdom? The enemy? But why did you save me then?" she asked.

"Don't know. Just felt like it. Don't get used to it. I'll destroy you next time." He disappeared, leaving a very confused Mercury with flashes of memories a long time ago in her head.

Okay, so like I said, no romance, just confusion & suspense. Please RR


	8. Chapter 8

Half & half time! Meaning: half Ami and her thoughts, half Zoisite and his thoughts. Most likely, they will remember, but not too sure at this moment. So just hold on tight & I don't own Sailor Moon.

After convincing the others she was fine, cleaning up the mess and attempting to convince the nurse she just had a nightmare, Mizuno Ami did the one thing no one would ever think of her: she ditched the rest of her classes.

Walking around downtown, Ami was lost in thought. She couldn't get her savior off her mind. 'But he said he was with the Dark Kingdom.' she thought, biting her lip. 'Then why did he save me?' another voice questioned.

Finally deciding not to go home, she walked on autopilot to the nearest place to clear her mind; the garden.

Walking straight to the nasturtiums & golden rods, she couldn't stop thinking that she met Zoisite somewhere. 'But where?' she thought, confusion clouding her thoughts.

Stopping at a bench, Amilaid down on it, staring up at the sky. "How could I had even met him? This was the first time ever." She tried to convince herself. "Plus, it's not like he's the figure in my dream. His eyes held so much hate, so different from the dream."

But even as she said this, a thought kept nagging her. "He seemed just as confused about saving me as I did. But why!" she cried, as the birds flew away.

"Ami?" a voice called out.

Turning, Ami was shocked to see her mother walk to her. "Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked that her mother wasn't at work, not even thinking about her ditching school.

"What are you doing here & not at school?" She asked, sitting down.

Ami gulped. "Um, they let us out early?" she tried, but gave up when her mother didn't change her look. "Well, you see…" But she didn't have a clue what to say.

To her surprise, her mother laughed. "Don't worry, dear. I did my deal of ditching in my day."

"Really?" the girl was shocked that her mother ditched. "But you always work late &…"

The woman smiled sadly. "True, but the only time I did ditch was because I had a lot on my mind, which just happened to be your father."

Ami was shocked that her mother would even mention her father. Ever since she could remember, they never spoke of her father. From what she got from her grandparents, her father had left her & her mother when Ami was just 4.

"I came here, actually." The woman spoke up, breaking Ami from her train of thought.

"Really? Why?" Ami asked, truly interested. She never found out much about her father & thought this would be the time.

The woman nodded. "He took me here on our first date. Sat right on this bench as we talked." She leaned back. "Shared our first kiss right on this bench as well." She became quiet as she stared into the sky. "He proposed to me right at this spot…"

Ami watched as her mother's eyes became glazed over & realized she was remembering. Smiling, Ami stood up quietly & walked over to the golden rods.

Picking one, she stared at it, as if it had the answers. She began to feel the petals & a flash of someone placing it in her hair came.

She continued to feel the petals, trying to remember the person. Shutting her eyes, she tried hard, but could only see the eyes.

"What is with those eyes!" she exclaimed, shocking her mother out of her daydream.

"Ami, what are you screaming about?" her mother stood up, concern on her face.

Ami felt bad for upsetting her mother. "It's nothing, mother. Don't worry."

The woman frowned, but let it go. "If you're sure…"

Ami nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Okay. How about we go get some ice cream & catch up? I took the rest of the day off."

Ami smiled genuinely. "That sounds like fun, mother." She linked arms with her mother & the two walked off, Ami still holding the flower.

Meanwhile,

Zoisite was staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he saved that Sailor brat. "I could have let her die. One less annoyance to deal with."

Sighing, he turned over & stared at the wall. "But somehow I couldn't…"

Early that day,

"Zoisite!" Queen Beryl called her minion in.

The man in question stepped forward & bowed to one knee. "How may I help you, Your Highness?"

"These sailor brats destroyed another one of my precious youmas. I want you to get rid of them."

"Of course, Your Highness." Zoisite stood up. "Will that be all?"

"For now, Zoisite." Beryl tapped her staff & Zoisite turned to go. "Actually, wait one moment."

Turning, Zoisite bowed. "Yes Your Highness?"

"I want you to stay away from Sailor Mercury."

Thoroughly confused, Zoisite questioned. "Why?"

"Just do as I say!" Beryl shouted, darkness flying up behind her.

Bowing to one knee, Zoisite apologized. "Please forgive me for questioning your orders, Your Highness."

Beryl frowned. "I will accept it this time, but don't do it again."

Standing up, Zoisite nodded. "Of course Your Highness." This time when he turned, he walked completely off.

Walking to his room, he called forward a youma. "Yes, Sir." The youma bowed.

"Take care of the Sailor brats & do it fast." Zoisite said, walking away.

"Of course…" the youma began to stand.

"Gather energy if you can, but first take care of the senshi." Zoisite continued on.

"Yes, sir…" the youma disappeared.

"Why did Beryl want me to stay away from Sailor Mercury? What made me save her?" But he already answered his own question. "It's because I felt something in my heart. But why?"

Groaning, he stood up & walked out of his room, directly into Kunzite.

"Gomen, Kunzite-kun." Zoisite groaned, righting himself.

"Daijhoubu desu (It's all right), Zoisite-kun." The older man smirked. "What made you run out of your room so fast, though?"

"I can't stop thinking about…" But he was interrupted by the older man.

"That Sailor brat of Mercury?" Kunzite frowned as Zoisite nodded. "Why are you worrying about it? You saved her once. It won't happen again, right?"

"No, but I don't understand why I did it now." Zoisite frowned as he noticed something in Kunzite's hand. "Kunzite-kun, what is that?" he pointed.

Frowning even deeper, Kunzite hid the item behind his back. "Nothing."

Reaching over, Zoisite grabbed it. "Is this a…?" he began, staring at the item.

"So it's an aster. What about it?"

"What are you doing with a flower?" Zoisite handed it back.

"I picked it when I was on Earth. Don't make such a big deal." The man turned to go, but Zoisite stopped him.

"What were you doing on Earth?"

Growling, Kunzite didn't turn. "My own business, Zoisite. Now stop butting in." He strode off.

Zoisite watched him, shrugging his shoulder. "Fine." He turned & walked down the opposite way.

That night on Earth,

After laying in bed for an hour, Ami got up & looked out her window. Staring up at the moon, she leaned in. "Who are you, Zoisite? And what are you to me?"

When no answer came, Ami settled on staring at the moon & stars. "The moon is so beautiful tonight. So are the stars…"

"But not as beautiful as you…" a voice sprang in her head.

Shaking her head, Ami shut her eyes. "Where did that come from? And why does the voice sound familiar?"

Realizing she wouldn't get her answer staring into space, she walked out of her room, slipped on her shoes, grabbed a jacket & walked out.

Walking down the street, Ami just took in the silence of Tokyo. "It's so beautiful at night…" Just then a wind blew in, causing Ami to clutch her jacket more. "But cold…" She began to chatter, but continued on.

Stopping across the street from a playground, Ami stared into it. "Maybe I'll get my mind off of it if I swing." She walked across the street & walked into the playground.

Sitting on the swing, she began to swing. She flew up as high as the moon & enjoyed the wind through her hair.

Slowing down, she noticed something in the air. Gasping, she realized it was a nasturtium & a golden rod.

"But how…?" she murmured as they both landed softly in her hands. Staring at it, she felt tears rise up.

Ami didn't understand why, but she let them come. She continued to cry as she stared at the two flowers. "What do you want me to remember?" she asked, staring up at the sky.

Just then, a shooting star shoot by. Shutting her eyes, Ami whispered. "Starlight, Starbright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Have this wish, I wish tonight."

'Please help me remember my past…' she wished when multiple flashes appeared in her mind.

She saw a little girl with blue hair hugging a young boy with dark blond hair; then the same girl, kissing the same boy, just a little older; then Earth with the flowers & lastly the look on the boy's face when he glared at her.

Gasping, Ami opened her eyes. "I remember…" She dropped the flowers, letting them blow away. "I remember everything. I was in love with Zoisite."

She jumped up, then fell back down. "But he's evil. What am I going to do?" Shutting her eyes, she stared up at the sky, wiping her tears. "I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out."

Determined, Ami walked off back home, not seeing the pair of eyes following her.

Okay, just to clear things up; Ami remembers being in love with Zoisite, she's just doesn't remember everything about the moon & her past life being the princess of Mercury, so don't expect her to know about Usagi being the Moon Princess. One more thing. I want to thank Moonchildcnb13 for reviewing all my chapters! Thank you! Please RR


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now I'm jumping forward to when we find out Usagi's the Moon Princess. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Mercury's eyes widened as one of her best friends in the world, Sailor Moon, transformed in the Moon Princess they were trying to find.

"She's been here the whole time…" she murmured, watching as she completed her transformation and stood over Tuxedo Kamen, who they now know as Chiba Mamoru.

"Endymion…" Serenity murmured and flashes of memories flew at Mercury.

'Endymion…Prince of the Earth…Zoisite was his general, but was turned evil by Beryl…died…' Mercury pieced together, eyes watering. "I finally remember it all." she murmured so no one could hear.

"How sweet. But I do need to take care of this pesky princess, so die!" Zoisite created an ice spear!

"No, Zoisite!" Mercury cried, not caring who saw her. She ran up to the man and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, eyes full of hate.

Mercury stared into his eyes, her own eyes watering up again. "Please don't do this, Zoisite. Please remember…"

"Remember what?" he scoffed. "My past? I was and always will be servant to Queen Beryl." He began to push her off, but she wouldn't let go.

"No, you were a general to Prince Endymion. You protected him with your life. Please remember it. Remember me. It's me, Ami. Princess Ami of Mercury. Remember the ring? Remember how much you loved me? Please remember…" she began to sob, repeating what happened on the Moon Kingdom.

Zoisite watched this, confused. 'Why is she crying? And why am I worrying about her?' He shook his head and pushed her back hard, sending her flying on her butt. "Get away from me, Sailor Brat! I'll destroy you after I destroy your precious princess."

But as he turned to attack, he heard "Moon Healing Escalation!" Looking up, he cried in pain as a bright pink light hit him dead on.

Mercury watched, heart split. 'I wish to help him, but I need to protect Princess Serenity.' Shutting her eyes, she slowly stood up and walked over to Zoisite.

Groaning, he opened his eyes and saw Mercury walking toward him. "What do you want? Destroy me already."

Mercury smiled weakly, tears falling down her cheeks. "I do not wish to destroy you, but since you can not, or will not, remember our past, I'll just have to leave you alone." She took something off around her neck. "But please take this to remember me." She laid it in his hand and walked back towards the others.

Staring after her, Zoisite looked down at the object. It was a small, blue pendant with a strange mark on it. Staring at it, Zoisite couldn't help but remember it was from somewhere.

'But where…?' he thought, staring at the group, but intently on Mercury as she bent down to lift the unconscious Serenity onto her lap. 'I'll figure that out later.' He got up to go when a voice boomed through the room.

"Get Tuxedo Kamen, NOW!" Beryl's voice shouted.

"No!" the senshi shouted back, shielding him as well as Serenity. Mercury realized Zoisite was outnumbered. 'Please protect him, pendant of Mercury. Please protect Zoi.' she prayed, closing her eyes.

To everyone's shock, the pendant began to glow. The senshi didn't see Mercury give him the pendant, so they thought it was an attack. Zoisite, on the other hand, realized what it was.

'Wait, this is the pendant of….' trying hard to remember, he recalled one word. 'Mercury…But why would she give it to me?' Looking over at her, he realized she was praying for him. 'She's protecting me against her own friends.'

The light grew brighter and covered him completely, outfitting him in the outfit of a Mercury warrior.

"How did that happen?" Jupiter gasped, staring at his outfit.

"I'm not sure, but lets go!" Venus shouted.

They ran at him, getting ready to attack. But just as they hit him, a blue force field bounced them back.

Sliding on their butts, Mars stared. "What is that?"

"Some kind of force field." Venus said, getting up.

"I think we knew that, Venus." Jupiter mocked, standing up as well.

Mercury watched, feeling weaker by the moment. 'I can't keep this up much longer. They'll find out and ask why I'm protecting the enemy…' she wavered, trying hard not to pass out on Serenity.

Zoisite watched from the corner of his eye and saw Mercury shake. He felt his heart contract. 'Why do I care if she passes out?' he thought, feeling the energy around him waver as well. 'I might as well use this power while I have it…'

He created an energy ball and threw it at the arguing senshi. Screaming in pain, the three girls flew backwards.

"Girls…!" Mercury weakly called, but knew she had to protect Serenity. Looking over at Zoisite, she saw him walk towards the girls.

"Please, Zoisite, don't…" she weakly pleaded, hoping for him to turn to her. When he stopped, Mercury cried louder. "Please don't do this! Remember…" she begged, tears forming.

He turned to her, the blue glow beginning to fade. "Why should I?" he asked, staring at her as she slowly stood up.

"Please stop this. We can live in peace if you remember, or at least try…" Mercury fell to her knees, out of energy.

Zoisite felt the blue glow disappear & stare at the girl on her knees. 'I can destroy both of them now. She's weak and that annoying princess is unconscious…' But he hesitated. 'Why can't I do it?' he thought to himself.

An energy ball flew forward at the girls before anyone could do anything. Zoisite stood in shock as Mercury took the brunt of the power, holding Serenity to her chest.

The two flew backwards, Mercury weakly clutching Serenity. "We'll be fine, Princess. Just don't worry…" she weakly whispered to the girl, not noticing another one fly at her.

But just as it was about it hit her, another energy blast knocked it off its course! Weakly looking up, Mercury was shocked to see Zoisite breathing hard, hands still in the air.

"Zoisite! What's wrong with you?" Kunzite shouted, appearing.

Zoisite said nothing, but walked over to Mercury and the Princess. Mercury stared up at him, questions in her eyes, but he kept eye contact with Kunzite.

"Did you not hear me? What is wrong with you?" Kunzite growled, walking over, arms crossed.

Zoisite glared at him, not breaking the eye contact. "Why are you here? I can do it myself."

"No you can't. You hesitated, so I stepped in. I'll take care of this." Kunzite created another energy blast, but this time a voice stopped him.

"Please stop this, you both…" Mercury stood up, trembling. She switched between Zoisite and Kunzite, breathing hard. "Please no more violence. Can't we just live in peace?" she asked, walking over to Kunzite.

"Stupid girl! Don't you understand? The people of Earth are pathetic and not deserving!" Kunzite growled, creating a sword and bringing it down on her.

Shielding herself, Mercury grabbed onto the sword and held it up from her head, hands clutching the blade as they bled. "Please don't do this. Remember the Moon Kingdom? Remember protecting Prince Endymion? Please remember…"

"That might have worked on Zoisite, but not me. Die now!" He pushed harder, smirking as he watched Mercury's knees buckle, hands bleeding faster.

Just as she was about to give up, an energy blast hit Kunzite in the side! Flying backwards, he watched in anger as Zoisite helped the girl up. "What…do you…think you're…doing…?" he growled.

Mercury leaning on him, Zoisite shoot his glance over to the man. "I'm doing what I think is right. I'm tired of losing. I'd like to be on the winning side for once." He looked down at the girl weakly smiling at him and smirked back. "Plus, she's kind of cute." He couldn't help but laugh as she blushed.

Kunzite growled. "Fine, Zoisite, but you'll be sorry!" Creating a black light around Mamoru, both of them disappeared, leaving an unconscious Princess, three hurt and confused girls and two past lovers.

Zoisite watched him go, then turned to Mercury. "Um, what did I just do?"

"Something wonderful." she smiled up at him, pushing off of him.

"No way. You're still weak, plus your hands are bleeding. Lets wrap those up." Tearing off a piece of his uniform, he wrapped both hands. "Not much, but it'll do."

Mercury teared up and threw her arms around Zoisite. Shocked, Zoisite sort of awkwardly hugged back.

"Endymion…" a weak voice called out, breaking the moment.

Pushing off, Mercury hobbled over to the now awake Princess. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mercury, what happened…?" She looked up and gasped. "And why is he here?" she cried, backing up.

"Don't worry, he's on our side." Mercury looked up, as if asking him.

After he nodded, Mercury let out a yelp and jumped onto him. Barely stopping from falling over, he held her as she cried.

The others watched a little confused, but said nothing as the two past lovers hugged, Mercury crying.

Okay, not my best one, but whatcha gonna do? Thenext chapter is basically the last part of the present. Please RR


	10. Chapter 10

This part is basically when Mercury dies, so there will be character deaths and sadness. This chapter contains some angst. By the way, I won't be able to update as fast because Footloose is opening next week and it will be _crazy!_

Ami sighed, turning off the TV. She turned to her mother and smiled weakly. Her mother shook her head. "So many natural disasters. What could be happening?"

Ami stared into space remember what Artemis had told them. 'We're running out of time. But I don't know where Zoi-kun is…' Ami teared up at this and her mother turned to her.

"Dear, what's the matter?" Her mother hugged her.

Ami shook her head. "It's nothing, mother. Just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed…" She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Oyasumi nasai (good night, sweet dreams)."

"Oyasumi nasai, Ami." Her mother hugged her, but Ami hugged harder back, tears coming down.

"Ami, ii desu (it's okay)." She told her, hugging her.

When Ami pulled back, she wiped her eyes. "Oyasumi nasai, mother." She turned and walked to her room, but stopped and turned, just staring at her mother.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She took a step, but Ami shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Ami told her.

Her mother turned to go, but Ami called out to her. Her mother turned. "Hai?" she asked.

"Aishite ru (I love you)." She smiled, then turned into her room.

"What's wrong with her? I'll check on her later tonight." Her mother walked back to the living room.

Ami shut her door and leaned on it, tears falling down. "Sumimasen (I'm sorry), mother, but I have to do this." She climbed out of her window and began to climb down the side, landing on the ground. She ran down the street to Rei-chan's temple.

When she reaches it, she hears Mako-chan talking about all her boyfriends. "I can't believe I won't have another one…" she whined.

Ami laughed. "We're going to take on the most powerful being in the universe and you're worrying about boys?"

The girls turned to the approaching girl. "Hey, Ami-chan." Minako greeted, hugging her.

"Hey, girls." Ami hugged back, waving to the others.

"So, Ami, who do you miss?" Rei teased.

Ami blushed. "No one." But her thoughts strayed to Zoisite.

The others must have noticed because Usagi stepped forward and enveloped her. "You're worrying about Zoi-chan, aren't you?"

Ami nodded, tears softly falling. Usagi hugged tighter. "Don't worry. When we come back, we'll find him and you will have a happy reunion and hug and kiss and we'll gag…" She laughed, but the laugh was a little hollow.

Ami hugged Usagi. "Usagi-chan, don't worry about Mamo-chan. He'll be fine." She hugged her tighter, slowly rocking as Usagi cried.

Artemis jumped in and told them that it was time to change. Nodding, the girls took out their wands/broach up and shouted out:

"Moon Prism Power…Mercury Power…Mars Power…Jupiter Power…Venus Power…MAKE UP!"

Standing in their senshi forms, they hold hands in a ring and concentrate. An energy field forms around them.

Artemis shouts out. "Sailor…TELEPORT!" and the girls are gone.

"Good luck…" Artemis murmurs, staring at the spot. Luna walks up to them and rubs against him. "I hope that girls are going to be okay."

Artemis returns the rub. "We can only wait now…"

Mercury opens her eyes and looks around. "We're at the North Pole." She states the obvious.

Moon shivers. "I'm cold."

"Deal with it." Mars snapped at her and with that, the senshi move toward the entrance, a dark, purple doorway.

"So they made it here, huh?" Beryl sits on her throne and stares into the crystal ball she has. She calls out for her five most powerful youma.

They appear and Beryl tells them to stop and destroy the Sailor Senshi before they can enter the Dark Kingdom.

Meanwhile, the girls make their way across the terrain. "At least the storm has stopped and the weather has cleared." Venus said out loud to lighten the mood.

When no one answers, she sweat drops and becomes silent. Moon suddenly stops.

The girls turn around to see her rushing forward. "Wait!" they shout, piling on top of her.

"Let me go! He needs help!" she cries out loud, struggling.

"Who?" Mercury asks, then looks up to see Tuxedo Kamen hanging on ropes.

"Tuxedo Kamen! I'll help you!" Moon pushes the others off, but Jupiter hangs on.

Mercury takes out her computer and, typing in a few numbers, gasped. "Sailor Moon, that isn't Tuxedo Kamen! That's a youma!"

"No, it can't be! It's really him!" Moon breaks out of Jupiter's grasp and runs to him.

"Sailor Moon!" they cried, running after her, but the blond girl was pretty fast.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried, tears running down her face as she reached out to him.

"No!" Venus cried, grabbing her from behind and threw her to the ground. They began to roll around, getting covered in snow.

"We have to get rid of it now!" Mars cried.

"Way ahead of you!" Jupiter cried, getting ready to destroy it when the image changed to Nephrite.

Jupiter hesitated, which was bad, because 4 tentacles grabbed her & suspended her 10 feet in the air!

The youma attacked with electricity, causing Jupiter to cry out. "Jupiter!" the girls shouted, getting ready to attack, but Jupiter got their before them.

She invoked her "Supreme Thunder" and fought electricity with electricity . Two of the youma are destroyed by the backlash.

Jupiter was left lying on an ice mound. A guilt-ridden Sailor Moon tries to get to her, but Jupiter simply wishes some words of encouragement and dies. Sailor Moon screams and begs Mako-chan not to die.

Mercury could tell Sailor Moon was defeated, that her resolve had been crushed with Mako-chan's death.

She stood up and yells to the Dark Kingdom that the crystal is theirs.

"Stop it!" Mars and Venus shout, grabbing Sailor Moon, who doesn't stop struggling and crying.

Mercury walks over and slaps the hysterical Sailor Moon. Everyone is of course shocked, but Mercury apologizes.

"I'm sorry, but Mako-chan died for this job that we're all committed too…" But she was interrupted when her computer began to beep.

Looking at it, she could tell that the other 3 youma have regrouped and were heading their way.

Closing her eyes, she spoke up. "I'll lead the youma off by using myself as a decoy."

"No, Mercury. I can't lose anyone else." Sailor Moon cried, but Mercury interrupted her.

"It's better this way since I am the least powerful of all of us and maybe I can buy enough time for you guys to get in." She watched as Mars and Venus gripped Moon's arms and lead her away.

Mercury waved to her departing friends, tears forming. "Goodbye my friends…" She turned to her beeping computer, telling her the youma had arrived.

"Ami…" a voice called out. Mercury looked up to see an image of Zoisite hanging. Her heart stopped, but she told herself is was just an image and nothing else.

She shook her head, laughing at the gall of the youma and scanned the image. The ground began to shake as a lava flow went in front of her.

Mercury used her Shabon Spray to stop it. Opening her eyes, she saw the youma form a huge energy boulder. It proceeded to run Mercury over, but using her computer, Mercury found the source of the illusion power.

She used her Shabon Spray to protect herself and found herself inside the boulder. "Whoa…" was all she said before two of the youma grabbed her and fried her with energy.

Mercury was about to collapses still suspended in midair when another energy blast stopped them.

The youma let go and looked to see a man with long dark blond hair and brown eyes. "Lord Zoisite!" they gasped as their former master walked over to Mercury.

"Zoi-kun…" she weakly called out as Zoisite gathered her into his arms.

"Shh, Ami-chan. It's fine. I'm here & I'm not going to leave you." He helped her up. "These are Beryl's most powerful youma. We have to be careful."

Mercury nodded. "Of course."

The youma laughed in their faces. "What do you think? You'll actually beat us? How sad!" the first one laughed as the second one joined in shortly.

Mercury glared at them and ran at them, kicking one in the stomach as she punched the other!

"Ooof!" they called out, landing backwards. Pushing themselves up, they growled. "Why you…"

But whatever they were about to say was stopped by Zoisite's energy ball hitting them straight on.

A bright light & the two stood in awe. "Is it over?" Mercury made her way slowly over.

Zoisite saw a light and knew what he had to do. "Ami-chan, watch out!" he cried, running at her.

Mercury looked up to see a huge energy ball fly at her! She screamed and shielded her eyes as she felt herself being shielded and heard a cry of pure pain that broke her heart.

Opening her eyes, she cried as Zoisite leaned over her, coughing up blood. "Zoi-kun, hang on! We'll get help!" she cried, trying to push him off, but he wouldn't let go as the youma continued attacking. "Please stop this! You'll die!"

"Life without you isn't life at all. I would rather die than you. You have so much to give the world and I spent most of my life taking." He teared up.

"No, Zoi-kun. You didn't take anything but my heart." She cried as he went limp on top of her. "Hang on, Zoi-kun. Please…" she begged, crying harder.

He looked at her, locking eyes. "Please take care, Ami. You'll be in my heart. Forever." With that, he closed his eyes and went completely limp.

"No, Zoisite!" Ami cried out in pure heartache.

The illusion-youma floated in front of Mercury. "Looks like he's gone…" she laughed.

Mercury glared at the youma. "You'll pay for this! I promise you that!" She concentrated, using her computer to break the illusion-youma's power.

The boulder disappeared and the only things left on the ice mound was the bodies of Sailor Mercury and Zoisite.

Mercury coughed weakly as she grabbed Zoisite's limp hand. "I'll be with you soon, my love. I promise." She began to close her eyes when a haze covered her.

"What's going on?" She felt herself being lifted out of her body and looked down at her limp body clutching Zoisite's hand. "Is this even possible?" she wondered out loud.

"Of course it is, sweetheart." a feminine voice called out.

Ami turned in surprise to see two figures. "Who are you?"

"You know us. In your heart." another voice, this time masculine, answered.

Ami squinted as the figures became more clear. She recognized them at first sight and her eyes teared up. "Momma? Papa?" she whimpered as the familiar adults smiled at her, arms open.

"We're here, sweetie." the woman said as Ami run into their arms.

"I missed you so much!" Ami sobbed, clutching her parent's shirts.

"Shh, we know." the man cooed, rubbing her back.

"Don't leave me. I already lost so much…" She cried as Meridian hugged her closer.

"We know. Zoisite is here with us." she told her.

"Really? So I can be together with you three forever?" she asked, smiling.

"No you can't." Meionite told her, frowning.

"Papa? Why?" Ami asked, eyes showing confusion.

"He's right. You belong on Earth with the others." Meridian told her, letting go slowly.

"No! I want to be with you!" Ami clutched them, not letting go, tears falling down her face. "Don't leave me!"

Meionite hugged his daughter. "We love you & will always be in your heart." They began to fade away.

Ami panicked. "No! Don't go! Stay!" She cried, reaching out.

Meridian smiled a sad smile, tears running down her face as well. "We love you, Ami, Princess of Mercury." With that, they disappeared forever.

Ami cried out in pure agony. "No! Come back!"

Just as Ami was about to give up hope, she faintly heard Princess Serenity cry out. "Everybody, lend me your strength!"

Realizing what she had to do, Ami took one last look at the body of her one true love and closed her eyes, arriving to help Serenity beat the evil Queen Beryl.

And we know what happened after that, so we'll stop here. Okay, so Ami didn't really die, but in a way she did. Next part is the future! Please RR


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Turkey Day! Future time! When I mean future, I mean the near one, aka, graduation out of high school. Hope you enjoy anyway. One other thing; since they are 18 at this time, there will be adult themes. This is where the PG-13 rating kicks in. I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Mizuno, Ami!" the principal called out.

Ami stood up, smoothing her light blue dress down and walking across the stage to the center, blushing as she heard her four best friends screaming for her.

She reached the center and shook hands with the principal. "Thank you, sir." she bowed.

"This school will not be the same without you, Miss Mizuno. Take care." he bowed as well, handing her the diploma.

Ami took up and turned to smile for the picture being shot of her. After that was over, she made her way back to her seat.

When it was over, Ami cheered, throwing her cap up. She walked down the stage and was immediately brought into a big hug from her sobbing mother.

"Mother…" Ami groaned, but hugged her mother.

"I just can't believe my little baby is all grown up." the woman cried, tears hitting Ami's shoulders.

"Mother, it'll be ok. I'm not going to college until fall and I'll come back to visit for Christmas." she assured her.

"You're right dear, as always." the woman laughed, letting go. "I guess it's time I finally let go of you."

Ami smiled at her mother. "Mother…"

"Ami-chan!" a cry came behind her.

Her mother smiled at her only daughter. "Go ahead. Have fun. I'll be at home." She waved and walked to the other parents.

Ami turned and was almost tackled by Usagi. "Usagi-chan!" she cried out, laughing as she hugged her.

"Can you believe it? We're out of high school!" Usagi smiled, a ring flashing on her finger.

"No I can't." Ami laughed as Usagi let go. She turned to her other friends. "Wow, we're adults." she sighed.

The five of them stood like that until Minako spoke up. "So we have a couple hours to kill until Grad night. What do you want to do?"

They exchanged glances and in unison shouted out, "Shopping!" They laughed as they linked arms and walked away.

Usagi let go, though. "Mamo-kun!" she cried, jumping into her fiancée's arms.

"Usako…" he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

The others watched as Ami felt a presence behind her. "Hey, Urawa-kun." Ami hugged her boyfriend of 2 years and kissed him.

"So, how does it feel, Ami-chan?" he teased her. On account of him being a genius, he graduated 2 years ago.

"Great. I'm still a little shocked though. I'm actually an adult."

He laughed. "A brilliant one at that." He held her hand and kissed her again. "Have I told you today I love you?"

Ami giggled. "Not yet."

"Well, it looks like I'm late." He brought her into a hug & touched his forehead with hers. "I love you with all of my heart, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed at the intense look in his brown eyes. "I love you too, Urawa-kun." she told him, nipping him on the nose.

He was surprised, but a seductive grin appeared. "Well, if you want to eat something…" He began to kiss her neck.

Ami groaned softly, realizing he would leave a hickey there, but didn't care. "Oh, Urawa-kun…" she moaned.

He lifted his head & grinned at her. "Yes?"

Ami had a hard time breathing. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" he teased.

"Don't stop…" she gasped, blushing.

"Well, I'd like to go on, but I think we have an audience." he whispered, motioning behind her.

Turning, she saw her best friends' faces. She blushed. "Um, so shopping right?" she let go of Urawa and walked to her friends.

Rei grinned. "You might want to get a scarf. That's a pretty big one." she teased as Ami blushed even deeper.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?" Ami pointed to a mark on Rei's neck.

"Shoot, my cover-up came off." She reached back to touch it lightly. "Ow, he bits hard." Then realizing what she had said, blushed.

The others laughed as Ami smirked. "So, like I said, ready?"

Rei blushed, then laughed. "Sure. Lets go."

Usagi said goodbye to Mamoru and the five walked off to their respective cars. "We'll go home to change then meet at the food court." Makoto rechecked.

"Yes." They all nodded, keys in hand.

"See you guys later!" Ami waved as she climbed into her blue Acura NSX her mother had bought her for her sixteenth birthday.

Starting it, Ami sat in in, just staring into space. "I can't believe it…" she whispered, gripping the steering wheel lightly.

Tears began to fall as Ami clutched the wheel harder. 'Oh, Zoi-kun, if only you were here to see it. But I know you're watching over me.' With that thought in her mind, she wiped her tears and pulled out.

Arriving home, she walked up to the penthouse and opened the door. "Hm, mother isn't home yet."

Dropping her keys on the counter, Ami instantly began to jump up and down, squealing. "I'm an adult now! Yes!" she screamed until a knock on her door broke her out of it.

Stopping, Ami walked over & opened the door to reveal a very angry looking old woman. "Hello, Mrs. Tsuki." she greeted, bowing.

"What is all this noise, Miss Mizuno?" Mrs. Tsuki asked, her eyes locking onto the mark on her neck.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tsuki. I'll keep it down." She could tell the woman was staring at her hickey. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." She closed the door and laughed as she walked to the shower.

Okay, so no romance, but just underlying the basics of Ami's life. Don't worry, Zoisite isn't out of it forever. You'll see. Please RR


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, romance slowly being introduced in this one. I don't own Sailor Moon, Pepsi, or any other brand name in this.

Looking around the crowded mall, Ami sighed. "Well, I might as well get something to eat. Shopping with Minako-chan will become tiring."

She walked over to the nearest fast food place and ordered some fries and a Pepsi. Paying, she began to eat her fries, relishing in the warmth of the fried potatoes.

"Heaven must taste like fries. Or chocolate." she said out loud, sitting down.

Ten minutes later, she stood up to throw her stuff away when she thought she saw a flash of dark blond hair.

Looking up, she looked around frantically, but saw nothing. "You're hallucinating." she told herself, shaking her head. "He's gone, no matter how much you wish it not to be…" She felt herself begin to tear up, but stopped herself in time.

"He's in a better place…" She told herself, waving as she saw her friends come towards her. But the thought still stuck in her mind.

_**2 hours later**_

Ami walked in, dropping her 2 bags and fell onto the couch. "I'm so tired and my feet hurt. Next time, I'm not going shopping with Minako-chan…" she moaned, rubbing her feet.

The phone rang, scaring Ami. "Geez…" She put her hand to her heart, but stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello, Mizuno resident. Mizuno Ami speaking. How may I help you?" She politely greeted.

"Whoa, Ami-chan, still polite as possible." a familiar feminine voice came on.

"Noriko-chan!" Ami squealed. "How are you?" She asked her older cousin.

"It's great. So sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation. People here are crazy." Noriko apologized.

"No prob, Noriko-chan." Ami smiled. "I'm used to crazy hospital hours."

Noriko laughed. "Good point. You are going to become a doctor." A pause and then… "I got it!"

Ami was taken aback by her cousin's exclamation. "What?"

"Why don't you come down here to visit me? You have time until Grad night right?"

"Yeah, but…" Ami hesitated.

"But nothing. Get your butt down her now!" Noriko hung up.

Ami couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's antics. "Guess I'm going to a hospital." She grabbed her keys andwalked out the door.

She arrived at the hospital and walked in. Walking up to the front desk, she asked for Uemura Noriko.

"She's in the maternity wing." the receptionist told her.

"Thank you." Ami turned and took the elevator to the 3rd floor.

The elevator binged as she out. She walked over to the glass and smiled in. She was used to babies, but she couldn't help herself. She tapped on the glass.

This was a mistake because a newborn was awakened by the tapping. The nurse inside shoot Ami an irritated look as Ami grinned sheepishly.

"Geez, Ami-chan, can't you read the sign?" a feminine voice teased.

Ami turned and let out a little squeal. "Noriko-chan!" she ran to her cousin's open arms and was enveloped into a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much, Ami-chan." Noriko admitted.

"Me too." Ami smiled, letting go.

"So, how have you been?" Noriko asked as they walked away to the cafeteria.

"Well, tired first of all. Cramming for exams, plus the valedictorian speech."

"I still can't believe you were valedictorian…Well, actually I can. You are a freaking genius."

Ami blushed. "I'm not a genius, I just study. Anyone can do it."

Noriko shook her head. "Fine, whatever you say. But when you create a cure for cancer, I can say I knew you first." She laughed as Ami blushed.

"Noriko-chan!" Ami whined, but laughed as well.

They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some coffee. Sitting down, Noriko let out a huge sigh. "So, what college are you going to?"

"Chiba University." Ami took a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, that's one of Japan's prestigious national universities." Noriko nodded, smelling her coffee. "And it's less then one hour by train, too, so you can visit me all the time." she joked.

"Of course, Noriko-chan." Ami giggled.

They sat and talked about life until Noriko's beeper went off. Looking at it, Noriko rolled her eyes. "This is what you get to look forward to." She stood up & threw her coffee away.

She turned to the younger girl and brought her into a hug. "Well, it was nice talking. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Ami nodded. "Ja ne, Noriko-chan."

"Ja ne, Ami-chan." The woman walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Ami alone.

Sighing, Ami decided to explore a little. She walked to the elevator and took it to the first floor.

She unconsciously walked out, thinking about life in particular when a sudden high-pitched scream brought her back to Earth.

She was about backtrack when the door to her right opened and a child's cries could be heard clearly above the grown-ups' soothing voices.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't scream like that. You'll wake the patients." The nurse crooned at the girl who had a death grip on the doorknob.

"We'll come back tomorrow, I promise. But right now we have to go back home and let him rest." The other woman tried to pry the girl's hands from the door and pulled her towards the hallway.

"No! I want to stay! I want to wait for big brother to wake up!"

"Hush." The woman's voice came out in warning. The girl just shouted louder.

Ami couldn't help but interfere. She had a soft spot for children.

She crouched down low in front of the child. Her sudden movement caused the girl to stop crying and look at Ami curiously. "Hey there."

The girl just went on looking at Ami's smiling face. Seven hiccups later she spoke up. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"And it's very good of you to do what you're told. My name is Ami. Now you know me. What's your name?"

"Mira."

"Mira. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"So, what's wrong?" Ami asked Mira.

"I don't want to leave big brother! I'll miss him too much!"

Ami couldn't help but sweat drop especially now that the older woman was glaring at her for making matters worse. "There's no need to shout like that, Mira. You'll see your brother again tomorrow. Let him rest for a while and soon you'll be able to see him awake and well."

"Will he be awake tomorrow?"

The nurse behind the girl briefly shook her head sadly, clueing Ami that the brother in question was in no good condition. Ami gave the girl her gentlest smile. "We'll see. Let him sleep for a while to gain strength."

"Oh, okay," Mira sighed in agreement. "You'll be here tomorrow too, won't you? I want you to meet big brother."

"All right. I'll drop by in the morning."

"Yay!" The girl released her grip from the door and threw her arms around Ami, causing her to land on her buttocks. "You'll like big brother. He's nice."

"But will he like me?"

"Of course. He likes all pretty girls."

"Ahh, so that's why he likes you too."

Mira giggled and did not protest when the older woman led her away. "Bye, big sister Ami."

"Bye!" Ami did not stop waving goodbye until the girl was out of sight. She took the nurse's outstretched hand and stood up from the floor.

"Thanks for your help, Miss…"

"Mizuno Ami."

"Miss Mizuno. She's quite a handful."

"Don't mention it. My friends tell me that I have a knack at reasoning with children because I think like one. I just hope that her brother would wake up tomorrow."

"Yes. It's a shame that such a handsome young man would stay in a coma for God knows how long." The nurse took a step aside to let Ami peek at the patient.

What she saw almost made her faint. Almost but not quite. Instead she covered her mouth with both hands to keep from crying out.

There lying almost lifelessly on the bed was her one true love.

Whoa…can it be? Please RR


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this next part is from Zoisite's point of view, so don't get too confused. I don't own Sailor Moon

_"Zoisite."_

_That name._

_"Zoisite."_

_That voice._

_"Zoisite."_

_Why do they sound so familiar?_

_He forced his heavy lids to open, curious at to who was calling out and whom she was calling to. Once his vision had focused, he couldn't help but gasp at the sheer beauty of his surroundings. The ground was covered with emerald grass as far as the eye could see. Flowers of various form, color and smell were strewn all over the plain breaking the monotonous green. Across the distance was a lone yet magnificent tree, standing tall and strong._

_It was there that he saw her, emerging from behind the massive trunk._

_"Zoisite."_

_He knew that she was the one who called out even if he did not see her lips move. Perhaps it was because of the distance. Or maybe it was the shade of the tree that bathed her features in a mysterious shadow. No, he did not see her speak out but the twitch in his heart acknowledged her as the owner of the heavenly voice._

_"Zoisite."_

_This time he was sure that her mouth did not open even for a little bit. But still her voice echoed in his mind. With one question answered, another one pops out._

_Who is this Zoisite?_

_He looked around him but did not see anyone else about. It was just he and she and a flock of lovebirds merrily flying around, permeating the air with sweet songs._

_"Come to me, my love."_

_Her arms were raised as if beckoning him to go in between them. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to do just that. But something held him back. For some reason he could not give in to the desire of going to her and pulling her in a warm embrace._

_So he just stood there. A minute, a week, a century may have passed but still he stood there gazing at her beauty. He did not know how he knew for sure that she was beautiful since he could only see a shadowed outline. But somehow he knew._

_His heart twitched in recognition again._

_"Zoisite."_

_She was calling out again. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know...needed to know._

_"Who is this Zoisite you keep calling to?"_

_The wind chose that moment to present itself. He watched the leaves of the tree move, allowing thin beams of sunlight to pass through. The light moved from one place to another, permitting him very brief glimpses of the woman. He gazed at the way her short hair swayed slowly in time to the wind's movement; at the way her dress molded her small but perfect form._

_His eyes automatically moved to her face, wanting to see the beauty that he instinctively knew. Another beam of light shone on her face for a second. It was so fast that he only saw her eyes. He could not recall the color or the shape. Al he saw was the intense sadness in them._

_"I'll wait for you, my love."_

_Her voice not only held the deep longing evident when she repeatedly called out the name. He could hear the misery and disappointment lacing her last uttered words. With a small smile, she took a step back, turned around and walked away._

_"Wait! Don't go!" he yelled in panic. His heart ached as though it was being ripped from his chest. It was as if she was taking it with her. This time his feet moved. One step, two steps. At first he stumbled over the ground. After a while he broke into a run. But no matter how fast he went, the woman just kept on getting farther and farther._

_"Please come back!"_

_A strange blue light flashed, momentarily blinding him. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in a meadow but inside a dark hallway. He saw a lit doorway at the end of the hall. He took a step closer to the proverbial light when he saw the woman appear at the door, her arms outstretched to him again._

_This time he did not hesitate. Whoever this woman was, she must be pretty special because he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him. He ran towards her...towards the light._

_This time he reached her. He swept her in his arms and buried his hands and nose in her short, luscious hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in her familiar scent._

_"Do you remember now, Zoisite, my love?"_

_"What is it that I'm supposed to remember? Who are you? Why do you keep on calling me by that name?"_

_"Open your eyes, Zoisite, and soon you'll remember...soon you'll understand. Until then I will be waiting."_

_And then the red light claimed her once again._

_End of Dream Sequence_

"NO!"

He sat upright, his hand outstretched as if reaching for something. His shoulder protested at the movement and so did his throbbing temple. One arm crossed his chest to grip his aching shoulder while his extended hand went up to his bandaged head.

"He's awake! Big brother is awake!"

"Hush, child, be still."

"But..."

When the pain lessened a bit, he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. There was a woman at the foot of his bed trying to quiet a familiar little girl. _Mira. Yes, that's her name._

A sudden movement from his right side caught his attention. A young woman with short blue hair stood there, glee mixed with uncertainty flashing through her sapphire eyes. His heart gave a little twitch at the sight of her. She seemed familiar but even in his hazy state he knew that he had not met her before. He stared impassively at her for a long time and tried to think why she seemed familiar.

Her eyes flashed yet again at his lack of reaction and recognition but this time the beautiful sapphires assumed a sad look.

_Those sad eyes. I've seen them before. But where?_

A nurse came in and the blue haired woman stepped aside to make way. He was gently pushed to lie on his back again then his vitals were checked. All the while, he did not break the eye contact with her. He tried to think but exhaustion was finally settling int.

_Who are you?_ He silently asked yet again. Of course he wasn't expecting to get an answer for he did not say the question out loud. Nevertheless a name started to echo in his head even as sleep claimed him.

_Ami._

**_Later_**

Dark eyes opened again, this time aware of its surroundings. The pain wasn't so pronounced now although he had to refrain from moving too much in order to stay pain-free.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a man in white coat said. It didn't take him long to realize that he was a doctor.

"I told you he woke up," Mira chirped at the doctor. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing him.

"Yes, yes!" The doctor grinned at the girl then turned his attention back to the patient. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Keiichi grimaced.

"Well, technically it was a sports car that ran over you but from what I've heard with the speed it was going you might as well have been hit by a truck. It's a miracle that you've escaped with just a dislocated shoulder and concussion. Though I have to admit that the concussion was severe. It was a surprise that you regained consciousness in just one day."

Keiichi turned his attention to the now quiet girl. She was looking down as if she found the plain white bedding so interesting. But from the way her shoulders were shaking he knew that she was trying very hard not to cry. Perhaps the other man noticed this too for he readily left the room after doing a final check.

"Mira-chan, come here," he called out once they were alone.

"Big brother." She crawled across the bed to lie beside him. His uninjured arm automatically encircled her small form to keep her from falling. He wore a blank face even if he found it awkward to comfort the crying child.

He did not have that much of an experience with children. Sure the little girl called him her brother but in actuality they weren't related. Mira was an orphan, just like Keiichi and his older brother Kazuyuki. At least they were orphans until they got adopted almost 20 years ago.

Their adoptive parents were both in the military. They traveled a lot that was why shortly after the adoption Keiichi and Kazuyuki accompanied their new parents to various places around the world, the last one being Spain. About half a year ago they returned to Japan to settle down. Kazuyuki followed in their father's footsteps and joined the army whereas Keiichi went to law school.

Around two months ago, Keiichi had this sudden urge to go to the orphanage. It was as if there was some strange force pulling him to revisit his previous home. That was where he met Mira.

He was drawn to the child. At first he thought it was because she was a contradiction to his personality. She was bright and cheerful whereas he was dark and brooding. But then most of the children in the home were like that. So what made her so special? He didn't really know. For some reason there was a special bond between them that gave him the urge to protect her.

That was why he was on this hospital bed right now. He had parked his car on the other side of the road from the orphanage and she ran outside to greet him. She would have been run over by the car had it not been for his agility. He darted for her and pushed her aside. The last thing he remembered was rolling on top of the car's hood and slamming his head forcefully on the windshield.

"I'm sorry, big brother."

"Don't worry. Everything is all right. Just promise me you won't try to cross the street without an adult again, okay?"

"But you got hurt because of me."

"Hey, look at me," he urged her chin to rise. "I'm a big boy. I can take the pain and my wounds will heal in time. The important thing is I'm alive and you are safe."

"You're not mad at me?" Mira asked with quivering lips.

"Of course not," one corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile. "Now stop crying or your face will stay scrunched up like that. There you go."

"Big brother, I promise I won't be impish anymore."

"Impish? Where did you learn such a word?"

"Big sister Ami taught me. She told me being impish will always get you in trouble. So I promised her too that I'd be a good girl from now on."

_Ami. It's that name again._

"Who's Ami?"

"You saw her. She's that pretty lady standing beside your bed when you first woke up."

"Ami," he said the name again, this time in wonder. Without any difficulties, his mind conjured the young woman's striking beauty framed with hair the color of the sky. She looked so delicate but somehow he knew that she was tougher than she looked. But then he recalled the sorrow in her eyes.

_Why was she sad?_

_Why do I feel responsible for her sorrow?_

"Look, look, big brother. She gave me a toy. She's nice. I like her."

A white fluffy thing was shoved near his face, causing him to cross his eyes for a little bit. He grabbed it with his free hand and stared at it, all the while aware of that faint twitch. It was a weird overweight rabbit but somehow it didn't seem that weird to him.

_What's happening to me?_

_Did I hit my head too hard?_

_Why am I so confused?_

_How come I feel so incomplete?_

"Um..."

Keiichi jerked his head to the open door and was struck by the similarity of this situation from his dream.

He watched as the woman stood there, bright light coming from the open doorway. He held his breath, heart beating wildly as her arms reached out to him.

Okay, good? Bad? Please RR.


	14. Chapter 14

Back to Ami. As you can tell, this part will be going back and forth over about 7 chapters. Hope you like. I don't own Sailor Moon

It had been four days since she first saw him and three since he woke up. Nanba Keiichi was his name but Ami thought of him as Zoisite…her soul mate and one true love.

At least that was what she thought at first. That night when she first saw him lying in a coma on that hospital bed, her heart stopped so suddenly in recognition that she almost fainted.

_Zoisite! It has to be Zoisite!_

It was impossible for another man to look exactly like him and not be him. But she found out that it was possible. The attending nurse told her that his name was Keiichi and that he saved that girl from getting hit by a car. Instead, it was him who got involved in that accident.

_He's been asleep for almost a full day_, the nurse had said, and there's a swelling of the brain and might not wake up.

Perhaps she was still in shock and couldn't/wouldn't believe that the man was not Zoisite…wishing that it was really him. Or maybe she was just too much of a softie that she couldn't stand anyone suffering, Zoisite or no Zoisite. But the thing was she spent most of that night and early the next morning praying for him to wake up with no brain damage whatsoever.

The girls noticed the change in her when she met them at the school for Grad night, but she couldn't tell them what had happened…whom she saw. She couldn't tell her best friends because she was too scared that he might not really be the person she wanted him to be.

And he wasn't. All the people around her told her so. Nanba Keiichi. That was his name. The doctor told her. The nurses told her. Little Mira told her. Even that woman who was the girl's keeper told her.

He was not Zoisite but still she couldn't believe.

_The hair…_

_The height…_

_The build…_

_Especially the face…_

_They were all the same. It has to be him!_

So she told herself she would not give up hoping. Not until he woke up. Not until she saw his eyes. Not until she heard him say her name. Surely she would know by then.

And when he woke up she was shocked anew. His eyes were the same as Zoisite's. They had the same intense glint that sent a memorable shiver down her spine. When he looked at her, stared at her, she was overcome by an overwhelming sense of familiarity. This was how Zoisite always looked at me, she had thought back then.

But then his eyes glazed over with confusion and then lack of recognition. Her heart dropped to her stomach from disappointment and she tried very hard not to cry there and then. He did not recognize her!

_Perhaps there was nothing to recognize. Perhaps he really wasn't Zoisite at all and that to him I'm just a stranger. _She couldn't take the thought. As soon as he passed out again she bolted out of the room and locked herself in a cubicle in the nearest restroom. There she cried. She let out all of the pent up emotions that she hid in her small frame for the past two years.

Was this her fate? To be tortured in reminder that she couldn't have what she wanted the most? What wrong had she done to be punished in such a way?

She tried to stay away. She spent the rest of the afternoon wandering from one point of the city to another. Yes, she tried very hard but her confusion and uncertainty led her back to him. It took her a few minutes to calm her nerves before she could push the door open.

Once she did, she was greeted exuberantly by Mira who jumped off Keiichi's bed. She opened her arms to her, glad of the distraction. She tried to stay in the embrace as long as she could but the girl wouldn't let her. She wiggled out of her grasp after a while and led her to the bed to meet her big brother.

The inevitable came. She stared at the man on the bed and saw that his eyes still held the confusion but was accompanied this time by curiosity. Maybe it was that curious glint or maybe it was because she was getting used to the idea that this man may not really be Zoisite. The ache in her heart lessened but it still gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

She introduced herself, not at all surprised that he did not recognize her name. If he did then he was pretty good at hiding his recognition. Zoisite was also good at that…hiding his emotions and being impassive. And just like Zoisite, Keiichi was not talkative, letting her and Mira manipulate the conversation. He barely uttered a word the rest of her stay that day, preferring to watch them, particularly Ami (much to her discomfort).

And like the sucker for punishment that she was, she came back to visit him the next day…and the next…and the next. She told herself many times that Keiichi and Zoisite were not the same man. But still there was that shard of hope that he hadn't said her name yet. She was confident that she would know for sure once she heard him call her by her name. And it has yet to happen for if he did try to get her attention he would always call her 'Miss'. Even now, after three days of being acquainted, he still called her as such.

They were staying in the hospital gardens where Ami wheeled him with a little hardship. After all, she may have grown several inches but Keiichi (having the same build as Zoisite) was still tall and heavy. He was sitting on his wheelchair, soaking in the much needed vitamin D while she sat on a bench beside him. Mira, also a daily visitor, was running around picking flowers.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, having exhausted the 'nice weather we're having' conversation. She would once in a while glance at his silent form, unaware that he would also look at her once her head was turned. When her neck was starting to get a crick from all of the sneak peeks, she decided to start up another conversation, hoping that this time it wouldn't be short-lived.

"Keiichi, could you tell me something about yourself?" Her question was followed by a long silence. Thinking that he minded, she looked at him and was surprised to see him staring at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything," she answered back breathlessly. The way he was looking at her was causing her insides to tingle. "What about your family? How come they haven't visited you yet?"

"My real parents died when I was little. Big brother and I were adopted when I was six and he was ten. My adoptive parents are retired now and are on a trek somewhere in the Himalayas. My brother, on the other hand, is on some tropical island. The hospital couldn't reach my parents since even I don't know where they are whereas they just got hold of my brother yesterday. I suppose he will be here today or tomorrow."

Her mind registered the mention of having an older brother but shoved it somewhere in the deep recesses of her brain since she did not want to build on false hope. After all, there was no such thing as too much coincidences. One or two coincidences were possible but not a whole bunch. That was too much to take.

"What about you?"

"Eh?" She was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn't understand his question.

"Tell me something about yourself like how come you keep on visiting me when I'm no more than a stranger to you."

Ami had to blush at that. How could she respond to that without embarrassing herself and sounding like a total lunatic.

_Because you look like my one true love whom I lost in a battle for the Earth!_

Not likely! That would scare him away, no doubt. If not because of the 'battle for the Earth' part, the 'I'm after you because you look like him' part would surely do him in.

"I don't think it's such a hard question," he said after a minute of silence.

"No, it's not. It's just that…it's silly. When I first saw you…you reminded me of someone."

"This someone…he's special?"

She nodded her head, bangs hiding her reddening cheeks. He moved on his chair, giving her the impression that something made him uncomfortable. His face, she saw, held a curiously blank expression. Much blanker than usual, as though he was forcing it as such.

"Does he look like me?"

"Very much so." This time she did not move her gaze from him. Her answer caused an involuntary twitch of some muscle under his cheek. But still there was that blank expression.

"What's his name?"

"I don't really think it's a good idea to…"

"Please," he interrupted. "Please, I want to know."

"Zoisite." There was something in his voice and eyes that compelled her to say the name even if she did not want to delve on this topic too much. She saw his eyes flicker although did not know if it was in recognition, irritation or something else. "What is it? Why do you want to know?"

"I…"

"Big sister Ami! Big sister Ami! Look, I made you something!"

Mira bounced joyously to them, obviously excited to show 'big sister Ami' her work. The girl was holding out a small wreath of nasturtiums & golden rods to her. She smilingly took them…a smile that diminished a bit when she recalled the last time she had seen nasturtiums and golden rods like this.

Looking back at Keiichi, he was staring at the flowers with a frown. Was his memory triggered by the flowers? Did it mean anything to him? Of course not. Not unless he was really Zoisite which he was not. Ami was 95 percent sure.

What was it that she thought earlier? Ah yes…there was no such thing as too much coincidences.

"Are you OK, big brother?"

"It's just a little headache." He lightly clutched his bandaged forehead.

"You shouldn't frown so, Keiichi. It would certainly give you trouble," Ami fussed.

"I wasn't frowning. Perhaps it's the sun."

Ami shot him a dubious look. She did not believe him for one second. Nevertheless, she suggested that they went back to his room so he could rest. Besides, it was her turn to cook tonight and if she came home late her parents would surely ask some questions. Questions that she was not prepared to answer.

So she wheeled him in with Mira skipping beside his chair. The two chatted (with the girl doing all the talking) leaving Ami free to muse on her thoughts.

Perhaps she was wasting her time. Common sense told her that Keiichi was not Zoisite and that she was doing that wishful thinking bit again. There was no way that Zoisite could come back to life. Only the senshi could do that. Heck, even they couldn't do that. Not anymore.

But then there was that five percent that kept nagging her not to give up hope. That part of her that refused to believe that Fate could be so cruel to not give her happiness and love.

So what was a girl to do in this situation? Hold on or let go?

"We're here! We're here!" Mira's shout jolted her out of her musings again.

"So we are," she said back absentmindedly.

Zoisite reached out to turn the knob while Mira pushed it open. Ami started wheeling him in but stopped before they could fully cross the doorway.

What was it that she thought earlier again?

_There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

_There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

_There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

No matter how many times she kept on saying it in her head, she couldn't quite believe it now. Not with Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite standing in the room.

Whoa…what's going on? Is it really them or another look-a-like? Please RR


	15. Chapter 15

Zoisite time. I don't own Sailor Moon. Thank you for reviewing!

"Everyone."

Sure he was expecting his brother to arrive but he did not think that he'd come this soon. And he did not expect his cousins to be here too. He thought they were still in Spain and woudn't be coming to Japan until next month.

"Keiichi."

His older cousin moved to greet him. It was then that he realized Ami had stopped wheeling him inside. He looked sideways, trying to see what made her stop but couldn't get to turn his head far enough without experiencing a stab of pain in his head and shoulder. But even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel the shock and uneasiness emanating from her body.

_Perhaps she's just being shy_, he thought although his instincts told him that it wasn't the case.

"Katsuji." He nodded his greeting to his older brown haired, blue eyed 19-year oldcousin, all the while noticing how much Ami's hand shook on the wheelchair. Just as he was about to ask her if anything was wrong, she started pushing him in and closer to the others. Katsuji all but jumped on him, fussing over his injuries and scolding about not being very careful.

Her other blonde haired, blue eyed 18-year oldcousin, Masaya, stepped forward to clasp his hand in a handshake. The man joked, like he usually did, at how much the color and style of the hospital pajamas suited him better than his usual dreary black attire. But it was his bluish-white haired, blue eyed 25-year oldbrother, Kazuyuki, who caught his attention. The older Onosaka was still standing by the window, frowning at something over Keiichi's shoulder.

_Or someone._ As soon as the thought formed, he shoved it as plain ridiculous. Kazuyuki might just be wondering who Ami and Mira were. _Speaking of whom, where is that child?_

He found her hiding behind Ami's skirt who was also backing away from the group. What was wrong with those two? They spent most of this afternoon bothering him with their mindless chatter but now they had gone oddly quiet.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Keiichi?" It was more of a teasing demand rather than a question. He never had trouble with Masaya before but somehow he resented that flirtatious smile that hovered his mouth right now.

Before he could say anything, Ami snapped out of her trance and took a step forward and bowed politely albeit stiffly. "My name is Mizuno Ami and this is Mira-chan."

The girl moved to imitate Ami's action then quickly scrambled back behind the skirt. Keiichi was finding it hard to understand the weird behavior of all of his companions. Ami and Mira were unusually quiet. Katsuji had just noticed the two girls, gasped at something then was shooting Kazuyuki a worried look. Kazuyuki still had that frown on his face and had yet to say a word. Masaya was the only one acting normal although he still disliked his easy manner towards Ami.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ami-san. I can call you Ami, can't I?" Katsuji smiled an exceedingly bright smile at the woman. "You too, Mira-chan. I'm glad to see that Keiichi-kun has not been keeping to himself like he always did back in Spain."

"Big brother. You make it sound like he's some kind of recluse. But I do find it quite surprising that Masaya could corner someone as pretty as Ami-san," Masaya said as he approached the blue-haired girl to shake her hand. He did not release hers and shot a goading smile at the now scowling Keiichi. "By the way, I'm Masaya and that's my brother Katsuji. We're both related to Kazuyuki over there who happens to be our patient's older brother. Tsk, tsk. Keiichi must have hit his head very hard and forgot basic etiquette in proper introduction."

"Masaya," came the irritated warning from Keiichi. He hid his glare although it was still visible in his eyes especially when his line of vision landed on Masaya light grip on Ami's hand then back to the man's laughing eyes. And then he noticed Ami sway a bit.

"Are you alright, Ami-san?" Katsuji immediately went to her side and gently prodded his brother to move away. "You seem quite pale."

"I'm fine. I guess I just had a bit too much sun."

Of course Keiichi recognized it as the lie that it was. After all, he just used that excuse not more than twenty minutes ago when he had an inexplicable vision about those flowers. _But she does look ill_, he frowned at the thought. He was about to comment on it but Kazuyuki had finally chosen that time to speak up.

"Hn. You look like you've seen a ghost. Or should I say ghosts," he said with sarcasm dripping all over it.

"Older cousin. You do know how to make an odd first impression."

"Hush, Masaya. And that wasn't nice, Kazuyuki." Before he could demand him to apologize, he had already turned away. But not without giving Ami one last accusing stare, causing her to pale anew.

"I-I guess I'd better get going. Keiichi-san won't need us now that you're here. Come on, Mira-chan, I'll take you home." Ami stuttered as she bowed again.

"So soon? Don't mind my brother. It must be the jet lag."

"No, really, it's okay. Uh, goodbye everyone." And with that they were out of the door.

Keiichi mused over this. _Why was she in such a hurry? Something is bothering her but what? Speaking of which, what's up with big brother? He had never been this rude before. Impassive, yes, but never rude._

Moving his gaze from the door to the window, he watched with a confused frown at Kazuyuki & Katsuji who seemed to be having the usual squabble. He tried to read their lips since they were arguing in hushed tones but he only caught bits and pieces.

_...Shouldn't have taken it out on her..._

_...She deserved it..._

_...It's all in the past...not their fault..._

"You like her don't you?" Masaya jolted him out of his sort-of eavesdropping.

"What?"

"That girl, Ami. You like her. And don't you deny it. I saw the way you were looking at her. And I definitely saw you scowl at me. Felt it too. You looked like you wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp."

Did he? He had to admit that the thought crossed his mind but it was only because Ami was too nice of a girl to be played at. Yes, Masaya was a nice bloke but he could be a player sometimes. Sometimes? All the time! He had never had a serious relationship with the opposite sex except with his mother. Keiichi knew that he had left a lot of broken hearts when he left Spain.

"Keiichi-kun." This time it was Katsuji who interrupted his musings. "Is it okay if Masaya and I left for a while? There's something that I have to do. Kazuyuki volunteered to stay behind."

"It's not as if I need a babysitter."

"Of course not, dear, but it would do you good to have someone to talk to. In fact, you two have got a lot to talk about."

"Like what? He was only gone for two weeks."

"Idiot!" She gave Masaya a hard whack on the head before pulling him to the door with a pincer grip on his ear. "Oh and Kazuyuki...be nice. Don't say anything that might upset me, okay?"

As soon as the door closed the second time, the two brothers stared at each other as though for the first time. Keiichi was still confused at his behavior earlier. He, of course, deemed himself as the one who knew Kazuyuki best but his brother had change.

He contemplated the changes as he stood from the wheelchair and joined his brother by the window. Kazuyuki had always been the rebel between them despite his being older. He had difficulty adjusting to all of the changes in their lives and since Masaya was younger he was more malleable thus less rebellious. But still their adoptive parents loved them unconditionally and equally.

Kazuyuki was never disrespectful to them but proved to be the cause of a major headache time and time again. He was always off to somewhere, not content with himself and his life, searching for something only he knew what. Or maybe who.

He calmed down considerably. Took on some responsibilities, even cut off his impossibly long hair much to their parents' relief. He joined the army and found that giving orders was something he was good at. He took to it like a duckling to water.

For some reason the woman in his dreams appeared in his mind.

_Ami._ Yes, he now knew to a certainty that the woman he had dreamt about was the blue haired Ami...had dreamt about her many times over since the first one. The question 'who' no longer existed but was replaced by insistent 'whys'.

_Why Ami? Why her?_

_Why do I dream of her?_

_Why is she so sad?_

_Why did she leave me?_

_Why can't I reach her?_

_Why does she call me Zoisite?_

And then another question pops in...

_Who am I?_

And another...

_What do these dreams mean?_

And another...

_Am I falling in love with her?_

"Damn dreams," Keiichi cursed, unaware that he said it in an audible whisper.

"What dreams?"

He looked in surprise at his brother before assuming an all too familiar blank face. "Nothing," he shrugged, vaguely aware that the other man did not believe it even for a bit.

There was a long silence, both of them busy organizing their thoughts, delving on memories and thinking if they should be voiced out. It was Kazuyuki who decided first.

"Katsuji was very worried about you. He even made Masaya fly in from Madrid just in case he was delayed. He felt extremely guilty that you're all alone here."

"I was worried too but not that much. I knew you would turn out well…just like before."

"Before?"

Kazuyuki went to sit on one of the chairs across the room and motioned for Keiichi to take the opposite one. When seated comfortably, Keiichi waited for his brother to continue, having his curiosity piqued.

"Shortly after we left the orphanage you had an accident similar to this case. You were in a coma for a few days then you pulled through. You were very young then, barely seven. It's no wonder you don't remember. I decided that it was the best solution to not tell you although I said to myself that I wouldn't talk about the _past_ unless the time is right. Guess what? That time has come."

Keiichi was beginning to get confused at Kazuyuki's cryptic remarks. He frowned at the way he emphasized the word 'past'...did not like the way he said it. But he remained passive, accepting each word as though one of them might give him the answers that he needed.

"What are you talking about, big brother? What are you driving at?"

"Patience, Keiichi. You'll know soon enough," Kazuyuki replied before looking back out the window. "One day I just woke up & remembered."

"Remembered what?" Keiichi was confused. Kazuyuki never was one to tell tall tales.

"Long forgotten memories. Memories of the past. Memories of my previous self."

Keiichi was slowly teetering to disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I remember the princess whom I fell in love with. I tried to cut the chains that bound her to her duties. I remember a woman who tried to keep her away. I remember the princess sacrificing herself for me."

Suddenly there was an image that flashed through Keiichi's mind, momentarily blinding him from reality. He saw Ami holding a pen up, changing into another outfit & fighting against monsters .

"You're beginning to remember, Zoisite."

At that he was jolted from his vision.

_What did he call me? How did Kazuyuki know about that name?_

"I can't tell you anymore,. You must try to remember on your own. We used to talk about it when we were little...about the women in our dreams. Your blue-haired beauty & my blonde. But after that accident you couldn't remember anymore. And perhaps this new accident is unleashing your past memory."

Everything was proving to be too much for Keiichi. The story...the disbelief...the dreams...the memories. His head was beginning to pound so he stumbled to his bed and threw himself on it even as slumber was beginning to take his consciousness.

Is Keiichi, or Zoisite, beginning to remember? Please RR to find out!


	16. Chapter 16

Back to Ami. I don't own Sailor Moon and thank you again for the reviews!

"Big sister Ami, we're here"

"Hm?" The blue haired girl snapped out of her reverie and noticed that they were standing in front of the orphanage gates. How they got there she had no idea for her mind was certainly crowded enough to not notice what had happened ever since they left the hospital.

"Are you OK, big sister? You look sick."

Ami smiled at the girl and crouched down to her level. "I'm fine, Mira-chan. I'm just thinking about something."

"Is it about that bad man in big brother Keiichi's room?"

"Mira! Don't say such things. You just met the man. Besides, he's Keiichi-san's brother so he can't be a bad man."

"I'm sorry, big sister. I just don't like him. He gives me the creeps." And as if to prove her point, Mira clutched her arms and shivered.

_You and me both, Mira-chan. You and me both_, Ami silently acknowledged the girl's words. Her mind is in a total state of confusion. She needed to sort out her thoughts...needed to make some sense of what had been happening for the past week.

"Go on inside now. It will soon be dinnertime. Just think about Keiichi-san and you'll forget about Kazuyuki-san."

"Are you going to pick me up tomorrow to see Keiichi-san again?"

_Not yet! I can't see him...them just yet._ "I'm sorry, Mira-chan. I have things to do tomorrow. Besides, you should spend some more time with your friends here. Don't you miss playing with them?"

"I guess so. The next day then?"

"We'll see. We'll see."

Thankfully, a bunch of kids had seen them and were calling out to Mira to join them. Having quickly forgotten their conversation, the girl gave Ami a quick hug before rushing to join her friends. Ami waved to her until the group of kids disappeared in the building. Her smile was promptly wiped off and was replaced by a frown.

She made her way through the streets, vaguely aware of the people bumping into her. Her actions and the directions she was taking were instinctive. Again, her mind was too preoccupied to notice other things. Soon she was on a bus that would take her to her part of the city. She tiredly sat down and let her thoughts take reign of her mind.

_What the heck is happening?_

Perhaps it was best to start from the beginning. So she met Keiichi—someone who was the exact duplicate of Zoisite except for the lack of memory. She had harbored the hope that both are the same but slowly that shine of hope became duller and duller. And just when she had finally convinced herself that Keiichi is not Zoisite, Fate decided to throw in another complication.

_Make that three complications_, she thought wryly. _Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite. No. Kazuyuki, Katsuji and Masaya. It's just a coincidence. It has to be. But then how come they're all together? It's too much of a coincidence. There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

Another thing that confused her was Kazuyuki's manner towards her. His frowns and accusing glares had dug up deeply buried guilt. Guilt that plagued her for a long time due to Zoisite's death. She had already paid for that guilt. Why should she feel it again?

If Kazuyuki-san is really Kazuyuki-san and not his look alike counterpart then there's no reason to feel guilty. And there's no reason for him to be mad at me. I did nothing to him to earn such looks of animosity.

_Then why did he look at me like that?_

"Earth to Ami-chan...earth to Ami-chan...Snap out of it!"

"Eh?" Ami was jerked out of her reverie and looked to her right where the ringing in her ear was insistent. "Noriko-chan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You're the one who's been standing in front of the hospital door for at least three minutes. You forgot how to open a door?" Noriko rolled her eyes heavenward before opening the door.

"Hm? Oh yeah...door." Ami absentmindedly pushed the already opened door open even more. Noriko could just stare at her actions with a sweat drop and a frown.

The black-haired woman followed her cousin in and watched her preoccupied actions. Something was definitely wrong and she couldn't stand being quiet anymore. "Ami-chan, is something the matter?"

"Nothing. What makes you say that?"

"Because you just walked into the maternity ward."

"Oh my...! I am _so_ sorry, Noriko-chan." Ami instantly walked out, but in doing that bumped into a nurse carrying many bottles. The nurse dropped all the bottles as Ami apologized and began to help clean up .

"Never mind, Miss." The nurse shot Noriko a look. She grabbed the blue-hair girl's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before going to the elevator. When they walked out towards the cafeteria, Ami was back to her sullen self. Noriko let out a mushroom bubble sigh before proceeding to take her cousin's hand, keeping her from biting her nails.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You'll ruin that lovely manicure I gave you last night."

"Eh?" She just blinked at her three times.

"Come on, let's talk." Noriko dragged a semi-reluctant blue-haired girl to the cafeteria and pulled her beside her on the bench. "What's wrong, Ami-chan? You've been quite distracted lately..."

"Nothi—"

"...And don't tell me it's nothing. Something's definitely up and I are worried."

_Should I tell her? Would she believe me? Am I going crazy?_

"I..." Ami was interrupted again this time by the melodious bing of the elevator. Noriko looked up, grumbling about bad timing. They both watched as the door opened & Ami's face whiten & her jaw dropped to her chest.

"I'm looking for Mizuno Ami."

_That voice!_ She thought before jumping up. "Katsuji."

"I'm sorry to drop in unannounced but there are some important things I need to discuss with you."

Ami invited Katsuji in then introduced Noriko.

They led him to the bench and invited him to sit down. Ami went to the kitchen to get some refreshments with Noriko following close behind.

"Okay, give! Who is he? Where and when did you meet him?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Ami went back to the other room with a fuming Noriko still behind her.

"Thank you, Ami-san. I'm really sorry to inconvenience you and your friend."

"It's not an inconvenience. But tell me, how did you know I'd be here and are you, uh, alone?"

"You don't have to worry. I left Kazuyuki at the hospital. My brother went with me but I told him to wait in the car. He can't hear what I have to say to you."

Her last words intrigued Ami so much that she had forgotten about her other questions. "What do you mean, Katsuji?"

Katsuji gave Ami a worried look. Noriko made a move to leave. "Perhaps I should go grab some dinner."

The girls watched Noriko leave and Ami turned to wait anxiously as Katsuji tried to organize his thoughts. After several long minutes she spoke up again. "I guess there's no way else to say this...Ami-san...I am who you think I am."

Ami looked at Katsuji before saying dubiously, "Nephrite?"

"Yes."

There was a stunned silence. But having suspected, hoped that this would happen, Ami managed to react fast. "Then Kazuyuki and Masaya..."

"Are the same Kunzite and Jadeite whom you've known. Or at least it holds true to their souls. Like me, they have been reincarnated in this world as a second chance."

"Keiichi-san..."

"Yes, Ami-san, Keiichi has Zoisite' soul."

Sapphire eyes were filled with a flood of tears. Tears of joy...tears that she made no effort to hold back. "Zoisite."

Nephrite could only nod while patting Ami's back.

Ami recovered & grinned. "Wait till the girls hear about this."

"You can't tell them."

"Eh? Why not? They've been missing you guys for so long!"

"There's something else you must know," Nephrite sighed. "The circumstances of how we were reincarnated are harder to understand.There's a contract since we died fighting between good & evil.

"Contract? Like selling one's soul to the devil to get one wish?"

"Something like that, although on more compassionate ground. I am not familiar of the ritual itself. All I know is that their memories of their past selves are locked away only to be released once destiny brings them with their loved ones together."

"Wait...how did you gain your memory back?"

Nephrite or Keiichi smiled sadly. "I just woke up one day and remembered. But I can't tell Makoto. She won't be ready."

Ami patted his back, sadly as well, tears forming. "I'm sorry...but Zoisite—Keiichi doesn't remember me," She broke into sobs, feeling horrible for changing the subject back to her.

"It's not that easy. It might take some time. You just have to be patient, Ami-san."

"You're right," she replied, wiping her tears away. "At least now I know that Keiichi is really Zoisite."

Taking a deep breath, she began again. "Okay, going to the others. What would happen if they know about the girls before they meet each other?"

"Then the contract would be broken and their souls may not bind. So please be careful not to say anything. Their happiness is at stake." Katsuji stood to leave, his mission accomplished.

Noriko came out carrying a tray of food. "I got food." But she was saddened as Katsuji stood up. "Where are you going?"

"My older cousin and little brother are waiting outside. It was nice meeting you, Noriko-san."

"Katsuji-san..."

"He'll be back." Ami escorted Katsuji to the door.

"I think I made a mess of things."

"No you didn't. You were just acting out of the goodness of your heart. Kat—Nephrite, are you happy now?"

"Very much so. I have to thank you girls for that. You gave me a chance to have a real life."

"We've always wanted to say how sorry we were for..."

"Stop it, Ami-san. It was never your fault—not then, not now."

"Thank you," Ami gave in to the urge and hugged the man. "For that and for telling me about Zoisite."

"You deserve happiness much more than I do. Just don't give up on Keiichi-kun. He'll remember, you'll see."

With those words he was gone. Ami stared at the elevator for a few minutes before going to the cafeteria where Noriko was waiting expectantly. "You brought all the food and you're not going to eat it."

"I'm not hungry." Noriko stood up. She gave out a sigh before facing Ami. "I really shouldn't be upset. Katsuji is such a hunk, though." She sighed dreamily

Ami began to cough. "Um Noriko-chan? What about Wataru?" She reminded the girl of her boyfriend

"I know," Noriko gave a dreamy smile. "But he is hot!"

Ami laughed. "I guess so."

"Spill out the details, Ami!"

"Well..."

But just as she was about to spill, Noriko's beeper went off. Noriko sighed another mushroom bubble, kissed Ami on the cheek, said goodbye and then walked out. Ami stayed behind and began eating, all the while thinking about that special someone.

Zoisite, I'll wait for you, my love.

Yeah, she knows who he is, but will he know who she is? Please RR


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I'm updating kind of late. I just got home from rehersal and am supposed to be doing homework...but decided to update.Flipping to Zoisite…I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Kaneto who will never reappear in this story, but decided to put him in to move the plot along...Thank you for the reviews!

He was standing in a barren land. Nothing else could be seen except for the harsh jagged rocks and the billowing dust unsettled by the raging wind. The sky was dark, lit only by occasional lightning followed by deafening claps of thunder.

_The Terran Kingdom._

Just like all those other times, three unknown and yet familiar words popped in his mind. His gut instincts told him that what he was seeing right now was the Terran Kingdom...and that the Terran Kingdom was once synonymous to home. Once he had called this god forsaken place his home.

"It's a shame isn't it?"

Keiichi jumped away from the figure that suddenly appeared behind him. He automatically lifted his hands up to create an energy ball before remembering he didn't have magic. So instead he assumed a fighting stance, ready to strike if and when the robed man made a wrong move.

"There is no need for that. I won't hurt you." The man looked away and waved his long staff at his surroundings. "I am here to welcome you back."

"Why? What happened to this place? Who are you?"

"I am the Master Keeper of this land."

Keiichi could only see the brief smile that was sent to him for the hood of the man's robe had covered half of his face. He was familiar but Keiichi could only utter the name that first came to his mind. "Kaneto-sama."

At that, the small smile had disappeared. No, he was not Kaneto for this man was taller than his memory of Kaneto, however vague it was.

"Perhaps I should make myself clearer. I come from the future Earth. There I am the Master Keeper, successor of Kaneto. Where we are now is the past the Terran Kingdom after the horrible battle with Queen Beryl."

"If you are not Kaneto-sama then who are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance. What's important is that you fulfill your destiny. The destiny that Fate denied you. And in order to do that, you must regain your memory back as a response to the condition."

"What destiny? What condition? Stop talking in circles!"

The man slammed the base of his staff on the ground and a lightning emerged from the sky. Keiichi closed his eyes from the bright light and when he opened them they were standing in a different place although the scenery had not changed. The emptiness was still there but something else caught his attention. There were movements coming from afar, fast closing in the distance between them.

He saw five girls, wearing mini-skirts, running away from something. Then they stopped and confronted their enemies, ready for battle. He couldn't help but wonder why they were fighting. They were too young and too beautiful to do such dangerous tasks. Especially the one holding the computer...the girl with hair the color of water.

"Ami," Keiichi whispered in recognition.

"Yes, Ami. The maiden chosen by the planet Mercury. She does not come from this land but she fights for it with all of her heart, mind and body. Look at her and you'll see the answer to your questions. What do you see?"

"The woman that I love," he replied automatically after he shoved his worries away. And then like a light bulb that was switched on in his head, he began to understand some things. "She is my destiny."

"Yes. That she is. But you still don't remember her, do you?"

"No. There's something familiar about her...something that connects me to her but I can't understand what it is. Can't remember who she is."

"That's because before you could remember her, you must remember who you are first." The man tapped the ground again and another light enveloped them. They were inside the palace of the Terran Kingdom. The room was big and looked like some indoor garden. Everything was beautiful and peaceful but that peace was shattered when Keiichi saw himself sitting on the side of a fountain, wearing armor and flowing cape.

"That's..."

"...you. You're previous self—Zoisite, a protector to Prince Endymion."

Memories of his past self started flowing in. His training...places he visited...people he met. Kaneto, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya...no, Kunzite, Nephrite & Jadeite. The Sailor Senshi—Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto...

"Ami."

He watched her approach his other self with caution. He remembered this scene quite clearly now. This was the last time he had seen the Maiden of Mercury before his mind was taken over. She had come to him, crying about never being strong enough to be a Sailor Senshi.

"As if she wasn't strong enough. She has the strength of heart, even though she was too innocent& naive."

"Aa," the man replied as they continued to watch the scene before them, "but it is those very traits that drew her to you."

It was true. There was that attraction but Zoisite had chosen to ignore it not just because there were other pressing matters at hand. She was just simply too young and too innocent for him. But his heart had overruled his mind. Why else would she have given her precious pendant to him during the battle with Princes Serenity?

"Perhaps you need to remember some more, Zoisite."

There was that bright light again and this time they were standing inside the Moon Kingdom's ballroom. Ami was there, dancing with an unnamed boy. Zoisite did not like the way he was looking at her but couldn't do anything about it except clench his fists in unease.

"You were beginning to care for her, weren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

At that moment the ballroom began to crumble as Queen Beryl attacked. Zoisite had been brainwashed and watched as his other self fought against her. It took all of his willpower to not run in to stop it. He watched himself fight Ami, his heart tightening for he knew what was to come.

"Ami!" He yelled in unison with his other self and watched helplessly as she died in his arms.

"You wouldn't have been that distraught if you hadn't cared for her," the Master Keeper pointed out after a while. Another tap of his staff, another bright light, another place. This time they were on Earth. Ami wore her senshi outfit and fell to her seemingly death.

And just like before he wasn't there to protect or help her...to prevent any harm to come to her. He always came late. His other self came in just in time to catch her falling body. Keiichi moved away from the keeper's side and went to where his counterpart held Ami.

"Why," he heard her whisper to Zoisite.

He knelt on her other side and tried to brush the hair from her face. But as expected he was not able to touch her. His hand passed through her flesh as though he was some kind of ghost. So he contented himself in just saying the words his past self was too afraid to say even though he knew that they would fall on deaf ears.

"Because I love you, my Ami."

Flash!

He was till kneeling on the ground but his past self was already standing beside him. Not far from them was Princess Serenity lying unconscious onto Ami's lap as she struggled to stay alive. This was yet another special memory for this was when his past self decided to join the good side

Flash after flash his memory returned. Flash after flash his love for the blue haired girl came back in full force. He fought the enemies with her, all the while trying to protect her, though she tried to push him away.She was scared that he would get hurt, but what she didn't realize is that if she hadgotten hurt because of him, he would never forgivehimself.

What a fool he had been back then! He was nothing without her...just a mere automaton going about his duties as indicated in his program. It was like living a curse. Imagine his relief when he was on his deathbed.

He did not fear death. Instead he welcomed it with open arms. He could not stand living alone. His body may belong to the Terran Kingdom but his heart and mind belonged to the only woman he had ever loved.

"Do you remember everything now, Zoisite?"

They were no longer shifting from one memory to another. Instead they were floating in some dimension filled with vast white nothingness. He knew that he was somewhere between two realities—his past and present. Soon he'd be able to wake up.

"The condition...the contract...?"

"Ah yes, the contract. You see, there were four men who lost their hearts to the sailor senshi. When they died, these men fought long and hard to get back to them. And they found one...an ancient ritual that could harvest their souls and transport them to the place they desire most."

"My memories! They were a payment…the sacrifice for the ritual."

"Aa. And also a test. The condition was that your past memories will remain hidden until you meet the Sailor Senshi whom you desired. If the Gods deem that her love and your love are still intact then they will allow you to regain your memory and fulfill your destiny."

"Then she loves me?" Keiichi, now with the memory of Zoisite, said incredulously.

"That she does."

"She loves me." This time said in wonder.

"And now the contract has been completed." A soft wind came out of nowhere and was blowing the robed man away from him. "Wake up now, Zoisite. It's time to start your real life."

He saw the keeper's smile again and this time it was accompanied by a flash of green when the light briefly illuminated his face before enveloping him and completely disappeared.

Keiichi's looked around and saw that his surroundings were fading. He sent his thanks to the robed man before welcoming consciousness back again.

"Thank you, Kaneto."

Okay so they both remember, right? That doesn't mean it'll all be good from here on, though. Please RR


	18. Chapter 18

The chapter every one's been waiting for! Okay, this is from Ami's POV. Warning, fluffiness ensures! Probably the fluffiest fluff chapter I've ever written! I don't own Sailor Moon.

It had been two days since Ami last visited Keiichi. Two days filled with happiness, love, worry, sorrow and guilt.

_Keiichi is Zoisite and Zoisite is Keiichi._

No matter how hard she tried to twist that thought, she always ended up with the same phrase. Maybe it was because of the love that she had held in check ever since they went their own ways—him in death, her in life. No longer was he just a wishful thinking. Now that she knew who he really was, that love kept on threatening to overflow from her heart and sweep through her entire being like the blood in her veins.

It took all of her will to stay away just so she could think things through and not crowd him. She wanted him to remember his past on his own. She didn't want her presence to force him to recall lest his past memories become distorted with new ones. But that wasn't just the only reason why she kept her distance. Another one was the fear of disappointment.

_What if he doesn't remember?_

_What if he does not love me back?_

_What if I'm not his soul mate?_

_What if...?_

Too many questions plagued her mind. Doubts that added to her guilt. Zoisite had been reincarnated as Keiichi. And in the process it had made Ami happy because she could be with Zoisite (even just as a friend).

And now she was walking along the familiar hospital hallways, carrying a small bouquet. She knew she should not play with his memories but she couldn't help it. Giving some flowers that very much resembled the ones given to her from him was her silent way of asking if his memory was back. She couldn't very well ask outright or she might embarrass herself or scare him away, maybe even both.

She stopped in front of his room, took three cleansing breaths then knocked softly on the door. A muffled 'come in' was heard so she pushed the door open only to stop at the hall. Standing beside the bed was a beautiful woman. Her heart dropped to her stomach and the gastric juices that gnawed through it were replaced by jealousy.

_Who is she and what does she mean to Keiichi?_

"Can I help you?" The woman walked closer to her with a puzzled look. Ami dared to look at the bed and see for herself if this woman was special based on his facial expression. But she got her second surprise for that day. The guy on the bed was not Keiichi (or Zoisite for that matter). The guy, who was looking as equally puzzled as his girlfriend, was a stranger.

"I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong room," Ami made her apologies and quickly went out the room then leaned on the closed door. It took her a while to calm her heavily beating heart.

_Noriko was right. I am an idiot, working myself up for nothing_, she thought ruefully with a sigh. She pushed herself off the door and glanced at the number etched on it.

And then she glanced again.

_Eh? Room 512. But this _is _Keiichi's room!_ A sense of dread spread through her insides. _It can't be. Please don't let it be._

But her suspicions were correct. After a brief inquiry at the nurse's station, she found out that Keiichi was indeed released the day before. She had gone this far already so she decided to ask his home address even though she knew that it was against hospital policies. After a couple of minutes of friendly persuasion (then begging), the nurse on duty was about to give her the info but Fate decided to add another hurdle. The head nurse, who was a sucker for obeying the rules word for word, arrived at that moment and gave a glare that shirked any kind of response from the other nurse.

Ami walked away dejectedly and did an unusual hobby she had developed ever since she met Keiichi, which was walking aimlessly around Tokyo. She was _so_ getting good at it that she no longer bumped into people, mailboxes or poles. People and cars alike were the ones who were swerving so as they wouldn't collide with the obviously distressed blue-haired girl.

_Now what?_

She didn't have his number or address. All she knew was his name plus the names of his other family members. Those and his connection with Mira. She didn't even know what he did when he was not out saving little girls. With those kinds of information, it will take her days even weeks to find him. Tokyo was a big place with a population not to be snorted at.

She wanted to see him...now! She had waited two long years.

Even if he did not love her back anymore, she would still love him. That way she would have some sort of closure despite of the pain it might inflict.

_Zoisite...where are you...come to me..._

A sudden gust of wind brought her back to reality. Looking around, she found out that she had wandered far and was now standing several meters from the foot of Tokyo Tower. People—locals and tourists alike—were bustling around her but she did not notice a single one of them.

An intense feeling of melancholy overcame her as she looked up at the massive structure. Different images flashed through her head—all of them memories from Cephiro. Some happy, some scary, some sad.

_Zoisite..._

She was always happy when she was with him. His presence always brought comfort. His gaze chased away the chill of her problems and brought warmth. His voice calmed her spirit and his arms brought her home.

Home. In his arms she felt peace. The few times she found herself in his embrace had always made her forget about everything but him. He was her home—not Tokyo, not Earth, not Mercury. She belonged with him and she wished with all of her heart and mind that he had realized that he belonged with her.

_Zoisite..._

She buried her nose in the flowers that she still had with her. She inhaled their sweet scent, willing her tears to go away. Another wind blew her way again, stirring her sundress and hair. Some flowers that got loose from the plastic wrapping flew with the wind, giving her an image of being bathed with multicolored petals.

Some people stopped from whatever they were doing and stared at the ethereal image the blue-haired woman projected. Her sorrow itself had magnified her beauty tenfold. She looked like someone you would want to hug and shelter from the world, especially from whatever it was that troubled her.

Ami was still unaware of everything but her thoughts. She did not notice the people looking at her. Nor did she notice the one person among the crowd who dared approach her. He stopped two feet away from her and bent over to pick up a flower that fell from the bouquet. He went nearer to her and brushed the hair from her face with gentle fingers.

Her eyes opened at the touch. Sapphire eyes that filled with tears yet again at the sight of him. Tears she was not able to hold back as he tucked the soft stem behind her ear. But despite of her blurry vision she could still see the change in his wonderful amber eyes. The soft way he was looking at her almost made her heart burst in anticipation.

_Zoisite._

"Ami."

_He said it! He said my name!_ Once she said that she'd know for sure if Keiichi was really Zoisite once she heard him say her name. And now she heard it and the doubt was starting to ebb from her heart, mind and soul.

"Zoisite," she whispered back. Something flickered in his eyes when she said his previous self's name. That reaction was forgotten when he suddenly took her in his arms and buried his face against her soft mane.

At last! She was home!

She released her hold on the bouquet and the flowers dropped on the ground. Bright, colorful petals adorned the gray cement of the place as the wind scattered them in different directions. Her arms went around his waist and hugged him with the same amount of fierceness his arms were giving her.

They stayed in the silent embrace for several minutes. Bystanders had long ago gone about their ways but not without a happy if not envious smile on their faces. All of them agreed on one thing...S_uch a beautiful couple. So in love with each other._

After a while she felt him move against her hair and felt his lips brush her ear. She tried to hide the shiver that was threatening to rack her body but couldn't stop it when she heard him whisper in her ear. "I missed you."

His arms tightened a fraction more when she started sobbing. _Did he miss me because I hadn't seen him for two days or was it his past self that's talking? Had he remembered yet? How different was Keiichi from Zoisite?_

"Keiichi-san..."

His eyes flickered yet again. He did not let her continue for his lips swooped down on hers for a short, hard kiss. He stared at her face afterwards, eyes lingering at her reddening cheeks. "Zoisite. I want you to call me Zoisite. I remember now, Ami. I remember my past. And I'm not going to let you go again."

"And I won't ever leave you again. I won't make the same mistake twice," she smiled wistfully at him.

"Nor I. I realized something, my Ami."

She shivered yet again at the possessive words as well as at the fingers brushing her tears away. "What is it?"

"That I'm not going to let another minute pass without saying I love you."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing earlier but then I couldn't find you."

"It wasn't your duty to find me. I heard you call. I'm the one who was supposed to find you. And I did."

"Yes...yes, you did. The wait is over now Zoisite. Nothing will keep us apart any more."

"Ami..."

She knew what he wanted to hear; saw the question in his eyes. Her finger found its way to his lips to keep him quiet. "I love you too, my Zoisite."

A smile appeared on his face and was reflected in his eyes, giving him a boyish look. He gave her finger a soft kiss before he lifted her by the waist despite his injured shoulder and twirled their bodies around with an exultant laugh.

It was a sound she had almost forget. She hadn't heard him laugh in so long. It was an enchanting sound especially when mixed with her own laughter. He stopped after a while and gently placed her down on her feet. Her world did not stop whirling though for he chose that moment to kiss her again, this time with a passion that made her insides tingle with love and happiness.

But this was not how her story ended. In fact, Ami's story was just beginning.

Awww! How adorable! Don't worry. I'm doing an epilogue! Please RR


	19. Chapter 19

I've decided to do an epilogue dealing with Ryou & a wedding! Yaaa! Warning: violence, drunkenness & suicide in this! I don't own Sailor Moon. And a reviewer pointed out i said Cephiro in my last chapter. i'm so sorry. i wrote that when i was actually watching MKR, so i just wrote Cephiro instead of the Terran Kingdom! sorry for any confusion and time to go on!

Zoisite stood before a full-length mirror, checking his appearance for the billionth time that hour. He was nervous. Never in his life had he felt like this before, not even when he would stand up in front of a group of complete strangers and tell them about something personal. Right now he felt like he was standing naked in the middle of Time Square with everyone stopping to look at him.

He sighed, knowing there was nothing wrong with the way he looked and pulled out a slip of paper from his jacket pocket. He unfolded it and looked at the words that he had written a few weeks before. He didn't really need to look them over again he knew them by heart. But he knew that when the time came for him to actually say them, he would be so flustered he would forget.

Five months had passed since he and Ami reunited and they couldn't be happier with each other. It had been a real shock to Ami when he had purposed a mere month ago, but she had accepted right away. Though it was a short engagement, everything ran smoothly, and no one felt particularly rushed to get things ready on time. Ms. Mizuno had taken the day off & rented out a country club for the occasion and some family friends had built the alter and the benches for the ceremony. Zoisite had chosen to have Kunzite as his best man. Ami choose Usagi as her maid of honor, a hard choice between all of the girls, but she had known Usagi much longer.

One thing Zoisite could not understand is why Ami had been so adamant about writing their own vows. It's not that he had minded, just that he had problems putting exactly how he felt about her into words appropriate for this type of occasion.

Zoisite was pulled out of his thoughts as Kunzite walked into the room. He, like Zoisite, were wearing a normal black tux. He was currently trying to get his to tie right and was complaining to himself about what a stupid thing it was.

"Damn bow tie..." Kunzite grumbled and he failed yet again to tie it right.

Zoisite chuckled and stepped forward. "Here," He said whacking Kunzite's hands way from the untied cloth. "Shingo could put on his bow tie, you would think that you, a full grown man, would be able to..."

Zoisite snickered which earned a death glare from Kunzite. "I bet Usagi put it on for him," Kunzite said, trying to reclaim some of his dignity.

Zoisite laughed as he finished tying the bow tie and turned his back to Kunzite. "Nope. I was there, he did it all by himself." Zoisite stated. "Besides, Usagi is with the bride getting ready."

After grumbling for a minute, Kunzite clapped a hand on Zoisite's back. "How does it feel, knowing that in a little over an hour from now you'll be a married man?"

"Seems almost unreal." Zoisite said smiling at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Ami. "I couldn't be happier..."

"And that's a good thing." Usagi's voice drifted into the room. The guys all stopped and stared at her. "What?" She said looking at their blank stares.

"Not that it's not a pleasure to see you Usagi-chan," Kunzite started still not moving from his spot in the room. "But, why are you here?"

"Ami-chan wanted me to make sure you boys were dawdling," She shrugged walking into the room.

"Could she have just come herself?" Kunzite asked as he leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed. The two otherpeople in the room just stared at him.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding," Usagi explained, shaking her head at his stupidity. "It's her wedding day, the biggest day of her life, she's not about to go and ruin it."

Kunzite blushed, but quickly covered his eyes, mumbling something about odanga atama.

"Well, it's good to see you got your bow tie on..." Usagi muttered. Zoisite started to laugh.

"Not without my help he didn't," Zoisite said between laughs as Kunzite simply glared at them both.

Usagi just smiled. "Whatever," she laughed, turning to leave the room. "Oh," She said turning back before she closed the door. "You guys only got half an hour." She winked and closed the door.

Zoisite took a deep breath; the pre-wedding jitters were starting to kick in. Kunzite noticed Zoisite's sudden change in character and smiled. "Starting to set in now huh?" Zoisite just nodded.

xxxxxxxx With The Bride xxxxxxxx

Usagi entered the room that had been set-aside for the bride. Usagi's dress squished back and forth as she walked. It was a long with a small train and was loose around the neck. It was made of a fine cherry silk that looked absolutely fabulous on her.

Ami was sitting on a chair in front of another mirror, applying her make-up. Though usually, that would have been done professionally but Ami had insisted that they don't spent any more money on something she could easily do herself. After all, Zoisite had already paid for the bridesmaid dress even though she had protested, and he paid for the rings which were the most expensive white gold wedding bands on the market, hers having a row of small diamonds all the way around. Then there was the engagement ring. Oh my, don't even get her started. It was a simple white gold band with three stones. Two smaller ones were white diamonds, cut to perfection; the larger one was a pink heart shaped diamond, also cut perfectly. She swore it must have cost him a small fortune... enough to feed a small country for a month. She didn't like getting so spoiled, she wasn't use to it. Sure it was nice, but she was simple girl. She didn't bother to ask where he had gotten it, just smiled and kissed him

Ami put down the brush she had been using to put on a light layer of blush and stood up. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was sleeveless, with fine embroidery on the top part. The bottom half was poofed out with several layers of crinoline and on top was silk like material. It had a long train and her vial was just as long. Her hair was let down, her vial was attached to the crown of her hair. Two small strands of her bangs had been curled into tiny ringlet's, framing her face beautifully. This dress had been her mothers and it was a perfect fit. Her make up complimented the look. Black eyeliner had been applied to the top lids, over shimmer white eye shadow that brought out the bone of her eyebrows. She had a thin layer of light pink blush applied to her cheeks, making them a soft rosy color and her lips were a creamy red. Like I said, she looked stunning.

"So," She said, looking at Usagi with a huge smile that she couldn't rid herself of. "Are the boys ready?"

"Yup, all dressed and ready to go," Usagi confirmed.

Ami looked at Usagi in the mirror. "You mean Kunzite-chan actually got his bow tie on?"

Usagi laughed, "Not without a little help from Zoisite-chan."

The girls laughed together then quieted into a comfortable silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. Usagi, though thrilled for her friend, couldn't help but be a bit sad. They both knew, no matter how much Ami denied it, things were going to change. She would see less of Ami. But they knew, no matter what, they would remain friends, Ami would see to that.

"Ami-chan..." Usagi said finally, her eyes watering slightly.

"Yeah?" Ami replied, though she knew what was about to happen.

"You're getting married!" Usagi squealed giving her friend a bone-crushing hug.

"I know!" Ami said hugging her back.

The girls just stood there hugging for the longest time, ignoring everything else, shooing anyone who tried to interrupt them.

xxxxxxxx Outside at the Alter xxxxxxxx

Ms. Mizuno stood off to the side, moving from person to person, chatting for a few minutes before moving on. After she had talked to just about everyone she stood by herself, admiring the altar. She was snapped out of her trance when a hand clapped her shoulder. She looked next to her and felt her jaw drop at a man dressed in a black suit, his brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Ryontarou…." She stared at the last man she would ever see again.

"Hello, Yuriko " the man, obviously Ryontarou, greeted, staring into her blue eyes with his intense hazel eyes

They stood in place as Yuriko began to tear up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ryontarou stepped forward, frowning as Yuriko stepped back. "Yuriko, I've lived long enough without you." He got on a bended knee. "Please forgive me."

Yuriko stood, shocked, as tears streamed down her face. "I don't know…" she started, but stopped when Ryontarou brought her into his arms.

"Please Yuriko, I'm so sorry. I want to be that husband I never was to you and the father I never was to Ami…" He bent down to capture her lips.

Yuriko shut her eyes, though tears fell through anyways. She kissed him back with her answer. 'I can't believe he came back…' she thought.

When they disengage, Yuriko stared up into his eyes. "But are you sure this is what you really want?"

He nodded, arms around Yuriko. "I just want to be home. And that's with you and Ami."

Yuriko nodded, tears streaming down her face once again. "Okay…"

They were about to kiss again when Zoisite appeared. "Um, Miss Mizuno…" he began, but Yuriko interrupted him.

"Please call me mother. We are soon to be related." Yuriko laughed at Ryontarou's eyes widen.

"So you're the one my Ami is going to marry." he started, glaring at the long dark blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

Zoisite looked fearful, yet at the same time confused. "My Ami?" he asked, not breaking the eye contact.

"Yes, my daughter." Ryontarou smirked at Zoisite's eyes as they widened.

"Daughter? I mean, she never mentioned a father…" Zoisite began when Usagi walked up.

"Miss Mizuno, we need you back there to escort Ami-chan…" she stopped, staring at the man holding her best friend's mother in his arms.

She was even more surprised when he stepped forward. "Isn't that the father's job?"

"Yeah, but…" Usagi trailed off realizing what he meant. "You mean…you're…"

"Ami's father? Yes. Now may I see my daughter?" he asked the stunned girl.

Usagi recovered and nodded. "Of course." She turned and the two of them walked off.

Zoisite & Yuriko stood as she turned to Zoisite. "Well, you better get up to that altar. Good luck & nice to welcome you to the family." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

Zoisite nodded. "Ok…" He turned and walked towards the altar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx With Ami xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hearing the door shut, Ami turned. "About time you got here, Usagi-chan…" she trailed off, shocked at the man standing with her best friend.

Usagi sensed this was a private moment and turned. "I'll see you out there." But before going, she ran back to Ami and hugged her tight. "Good luck, Mrs. Nanba…" Usagi giggled, using the last name that was used with Zoisite's reincarnated self. Ami had told them about everything and of course, the girls were happy for her.

Ami nodded, hugging back. Usagi walked out and left Ami and her estranged father alone.

Ryontarou stepped forward, tears forming. "Ami…" he began, but Ami stepped back.

"Who are you?" Ami asked, scared.

"Ami. I'm sorry I left you and your mother so long ago…" he cleared up.

Ami's eyes widened. "Father…" she gasped, taking in the man she never known. "But why are you here?"

"I don't have time to explain it all, we do have a wedding to get to." He stepped forward. "But know this. I'm sorry I left you, but I will make it up, starting right now by escorting my daughter down the aisle."

Ami hesitated, but hugged him hard. "Okay…father…" she smiled, trying hard not to cry.

Ryontarou hugged her back. "Lets get going. As soon as you're back from your honeymoon, we'll talk."

Ami nodded and they turned towards the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The string quartet they had hired began to play and everyone rose to their feet as the doors opened. Zoisite held his breath. The first to walk out was Shingo's girlfriend, Mika, as the flower girl. She gracefully threw the red and pink rose petals across the isle as she made her way down. Next to emerge was Shingo, Usagi's little brother, whom Ami had chosen to be the ring bearer. A few seconds later Usagi stepped out, holding a bouquet of flowers that matched her dress.

Finally, Ami appeared in the doorway as she held her father's arm, his hand over hers as they began to head towards the altar. She smiled at Zoisite, as his heart stopped momentarily. He had already forgotten his vows. In fact he wasn't sure he'd be able to speak.

Ami finally reached the end of the Isle and stopped. Her father placed a kiss on her cheek, before turning to Zoisite giving him a nod and a wink and sitting down in his designated spot. She stepped in front of her soon to be husband, still smiling like a fool.

The priest began his speech, when he got to the part with the vows he told Zoisite to recite his first. Zoisite pulled out the piece of paper, but never used it. He changed most of it anyways, telling her exactly how he felt at that moment. When he finished, the priest told Ami to say hers and she did, making them up on the spot.

"Anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest said.

Everyone assumed no one would say anything, so they were shocked when a drunk voice called out. "Me!"

Everyone turned to see who had interrupted the wedding. Ami's eyes widened as she watched her ex-boyfriend stumble up the aisle.

Against everyone's wishes, Ami stepped forward and steadied him.

"Ami-chan, why?" he slurred as Ami helped him to a chair.

"Why what?" she asked, straightening up, but was brought back down by his death grip on her arm. She winced, but continued to listen.

"Why did you break up with me? I could have given you everything…" By this time, he was half-way between laughing and crying.

Ami kneeled down, trying to break the grip. "Ryou-chan, please understand. I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you." She looked up lovingly at Zoisite, who had anger in his eyes. "I'm in love with Zoi-kun." She turned back to the boy. "Please understand…"

Ryou's eyes flashed. "No!" he shouted, standing up and bringing her with him.

She let out a cry of surprise & pain as he kept the grip on her arm. "Ryo-chan, let me go." she begged, but Ryou wasn't loosening, he was tightening.

Ryou shook his head. "No, I'm going to marry you. Right now right here!" He pulled her up to the altar, pushing everyone else out of the way. "Marry us now, priest!" he shouted, Ami still struggling.

The priest looked surprised. "What? I can't do that." He motioned to the upset bride. "I will not marry someone against their will."

Ryou pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the priest! Everyone gasped as Ryou continued. "Do it now! Or die!" He was shaking.

The priest exchanged glances with everyone and began to recite the wedding speech again until Ryou shouted. "Just get to the 'I do's!'

The priest nodded. "Do you…" he hesitated.

"Urawa Ryou."

"Do you, Urawa Ryou, take Mizuno Ami to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have in health & sickness til death do you part?"

"I do…" Ryou slurred.

"Do you, Mizuno Ami, take Urawa Ryouto be your lawfully wedded husband, to have in health and sickness til death do you part?"

Ami hesitated, but could tell Ryou would shoot the priest if she did anything but say 'I do.'

Trying hard not to cry, Ami opened her mouth when "Stop right there!" was heard.

Everyone turned to see the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite standing at the end.

Ami could have jumped for joy if Ryou didn't have a death grip. "Who are you?" Ryou shouted.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon started.

"The champions of justice!" Sailor Mars continued.

"And we will right wrongs!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"And triumph over evil!" Sailor Venus went on.

"And that means you!" All four shouted out at once.

Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite said nothing, but had amusement in their eyes, hidden under the anger.

Ami felt the grip on her arm loosen and she resisted crying out in joy at the freedom. She ran over to her father and mother and stood by them, trying hard not to cry.

"Sailor Senshi…" Ryou looked like he was trying to remember. And then, as if a light bulb went above his head, he smirked. "Ah, those Sailor Senshi, also known as…"

But he was stopped by Zoisite landing in his face, anger in his eyes. "Listen, they might be above hurting you, but I'm not." He grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. "So leave now or face the consequences!"

Ryou laughed. "Sure. Just chillax."

Zoisite dropped him in disgust. "So leave."

Ryou laughed, this time more like a cackle. "I don't think so!" He pulled the gun out and pointed it at Zoisite's face!

Everything suddenly went into slow motion as Ami flashback to the numerous times when Zoisite had died.

'I won't let that happen again!' she thought as she ran up to Ryou and kicked the gun out of his hand!

As everyone stood in shock, Ami picked up the gun and pointed it at Ryou!

"Ami-chan, what are you…" But Ami interrupted him, anger coursing through her blood.

"Don't start with me!" she shouted, shaking. "You tried to ruin my wedding day! No one is going to do that! No one is going to take Zoi-kun away from me again!" she shouted, hand shaking as everyone held their breath.

Zoisite stepped forward. "Ami-chan, calm down."

Ami said nothing, but shifted her eyes to him.

Zoisite stepped forward again. "Ami-chan, put the gun down." When she said nothing, he took one final step. "Ami-chan, do this for me. You will never live it down if you go through with this. Please listen."

Ami began to shake, then she dropped the gun. She would have dropped to her knees if Zoisite didn't hold her up.

She began to sob as Zoisite held her. "Shh, my love. It'll be okay. I promise."

Everyone watched as the two lovers held each other.

Ryou watched them, tears forming. He took the gun & lifted it up. "Ami-chan…" he said.

Ami turned to him and gasped when she realized what he was going to do. "Ryou, don't do this!" she cried, trying to get to him, but Zoisite held onto her.

"I love you & always will." Ryou said as a gunshot rang though the air.

Ami dropped to her knees, sobbing even harder, Zoisite bending down to comfort her. Ryou's lifeless body laid on the altar, blood staining the beautiful white paint, his eyes closed in eternal sleep.

All that was heard was Ami's sobbing in the silence of the happy day turned horrible.

_**6 months later**_

Ami was moping around the apartment, not believing that she had seen someone die. Obviously, they didn't get married.

Zoisite knocked on the door. "Ami-chan, can I come in?"

"Sure Zoi-kun."

Zoisite opened the door & sighed as Ami paced around the apartment they had rented. "Ami-chan, it's been six months. You need to get on with your life."

Ami shook her head. "I can't. It's my fault he did that. It's all my fault."

Zoisite took four steps forward, arms enveloping her into a hug. "No, it's not Ami-chan. It was his choice. Don't blame yourself."

Ami shook her head, sobbing into his chest. "No. It's my fault." she repeated as Zoisite hugged her, swaying back and forth.

They stayed like that until a knock was heard. They separated, but Zoisite still held her hand. They walked over and opened the door.

Usagi was standing in the hallway, happiness on her face. "Ami-chan, Zoisite-chan! Guess what!" she exclaimed, walking in.

"What?" Ami asked, not being able to resist her friend's bounciness.

"I'm getting married!" she exclaimed.

Ami grinned. "Didn't we do this at 16?"

"Yeah, but I'm _actually_ getting married? It's in a few weeks!" She walked in and fell onto the couch. "Can you believe it?" she squealed. "I'm soon to be Mrs. Chiba Mamoru!"

Ami laughed as she let go of Zoisite's hand. "Guess you're happy, Usagi-chan." She sat down next to her.

"Of course I am." She took a deep breath and turned. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

Ami was shocked. "What? What about Naru-chan? What about Rei-chan? You guys are closer."

Usagi shook her head. "No. I want you." She grabbed her hands and held them up. "Please Ami-chan. You've been with me through thick and thin, even when I've been a major witch." She began to tear up. "Please say yes."

Ami began to tear up as well. "Of course, Usagi-chan. I'll be your maid of honor."

They hugged and began to discuss the wedding with Zoisite laughing at them.

_**4 weeks later**_

"Why do I get the feeling I was in this exact position not so long ago?" Ami laughed, fixing Usagi's hair from it's usual buns to just down, flowing down her back.

Usagi laughed as well, applying her eye liner. "I know. But this time it's reversed."

Ami nodded, placing the veil on her head. "There. Now you look beautiful." Ami stepped back and took in all of Usagi's outfit.

It was scary similar to her wedding dress, but with a little more frills and more white. She had on white heels, her nails were a pink color & her hair set off her face. She wore black eye liner with silver glimmer shadow. She wore light pink lipstick & had on pink dew-drop earrings.

"Ready?" Usagi asked.

Ami nodded. "Ready. I'll go get your father." She turned and made her way out of the bridal room.

She found Mr. Tsukino and made her way to her place. She watched as Mika threw the flowers once again and Shingo make his way down once again. She pushed back the horrible flashbacks she was having and made her way down the aisle, smiling all the way, her blue dress swishing over her ankles.

She made it to the front and attempted a smile at the nervous Mamoru. Everyone turned to see Usagi walk down the aisle, her father holding her arm.

Ami smiled at one of her best friends achieving her dream, but she couldn't help but feel envious. She should have been the happy one. She _was_ going to be the happy one, but that horrible event happened.

She shut her eyes to keep from crying. 'I will _not_ ruin Usagi-chan's wedding day!' she scolded herself.

Usagi made her way to the front and the priest began his speech. As soon as he got to the 'speak now or forever hold your peace,' Ami couldn't help but let one tear escape her eye.

She quickly brushed it away before anyone could notice, but one person did.

'Ami-chan, my love, it'll be all right.' Zoisite thought, longing to hold her, but he wasn't going to ruin his lord's…friend's wedding day.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ami watched as Mamoru swung Usagi in a swinging hug/kiss combination. She smiled as she caught her friend's eyes. They radiated happiness.

The crown burst into cheers and applause, as the couple headed down the aisle. The guests threw confetti into the air and a cage of doves were released. Ami noticed they kept eye contact all the time through, smiling like fools.

She smiled as Usagi stopped and held her bouquet up. Every woman and girl at the wedding huddled together. As soon as the bouquet was thrown, there was a mad struggle for the bouquet.

Ami was, of course, shocked when the bouquet landed in her hands. She blushed as Rei-chan laughed. "Looks like you're next up."

Mako-chan pretended to pout. "No fair. You already had your chance. What about us?"

Ami laughed. "Chillax guys. You'll get your time."

They opened their mouths, but then shut them, grinning. It didn't take long for Ami to realize what they were grinning at when two arms encircled her.

"Hey, Zoi-kun." She greeted, kissing him.

"Looks like Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan are happy together." He motioned to the couple climbing into the limo that would take them to the reception.

Ami nodded, waving as Usagi waved like mad at everyone. "I know." She let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, Ami. We'll get married someday." He hugged her tighter. "I promise."

She nodded, smiling. "I know. You always keep your promises." She turned and kissed him softly, everything disappearing as she put all her love into the kiss and felt him kiss back.

Okay, so not the best ending, plus the story sort of spun out of control, but all in all, I thought it was great. But it all depends on your guys. Please RR.


End file.
